Escalera al Cielo
by Zoalesita
Summary: Cuando piensas que ya todo está decidido puede llegar alguien a cambiar el rumbo de la vida. El final de una vida puede ser solo el comienzo de otra si se tiene la fuerza necesaria para luchar por ella.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinaria señora Meyer, yo solo los uso para ser feliz con ellos en mi imaginación creando mi propia historia._

 _Gracias a las personas que me han preguntado por una nueva historia, espero que algunas de mis viejas amigas sigan aquí, aunque se que muchas ya no están en el fandom. Bienvenidas y gracias a las nuevas que se quieran sumar a esta loca._

 _No importa cuantas historias escriba, nunca me cansaré de dar las gracias a mis betas pero sobre todo amigas Ruby y Maggy ( Ludwika o Dementora en su doble vida ) por estar siempre ahí, mas allá de un fic, en cada momento de mi vida, desde el 2009._

 _ESTA HISTORIA SE SUBIÓ HACE UN TIEMPO, PERO MI VIDA SE COMPLICO TANTO QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN Y LA DEJÉ, HE DECIDIDO RETOMARLA Y TERMINARLA, POR LO QUE ALGUNAS YA HABRÁN LEÍDO EL PROLOGO. AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO: LIBRANOS DE TODO MAL**

Ella se paró sobre la orilla del techo del gran edificio. Tantos pisos le confirmarían la muerte que ella quería, no quería fallar, estaba tranquila y decidida a hacerlo.

Había elegido la ciudad de Portland porque siempre la había querido conocer ya que su equipo favorito jugaba ahí y era seguidora de ese deporte, mas por los momentos familiares que le proporcionaba que por el deporte en sí. Había visitado la ciudad como una turista sin que las personas a su lado se dieran cuenta que al día siguiente ella no amanecería.

El edificio si había sido elegido al azar, le daba igual uno que otro, al final ella no afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

El frio clima le azotaba la cara, quemándola. No esperaba menos al estar a 30 pisos sobre la acera.

Solo vestía su vestido blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y sus pies descalzos tocaban el helado ras del vacío. Había regalado sus zapatos a una indigente y no llevaba ninguna identificación. Había subido a la azotea por una escalera de servicio que no era vigilada y nada impediría que cumpliera su cometido.

Pensó en lo que había sido su vida en los últimos meses, pensó que tal vez sería cobarde por hacerlo pero ya no tenía salida. Ella quería dejar de sufrir.

Juntó sus manos al frente y miró al cielo despejado de la hermosa noche que le regalaba el cielo mientras decía una oración para ella, mientras se regalaba unos últimos minutos.

En un edificio cercano, en la azotea donde nadie podía verlos. El Arcángel Miguel estaba esperando, sabía que las cosas no podrían salir mal.

A su lado, el hombre que pedía por ella, lo acompañaba, esperando que alguien salvara a la razón de su existencia.

El hombre que ahora vestía de blanco y que sabía que ya no era visible para los mortales, pudo distinguir enfrente de ellos en el otro edificio a un ángel negro. Estaba en la misma posición que Miguel.

Esperando…

"Sabes que no es su tiempo"

Susurró Miguel en tono calmado.

"Soy el Ángel de la muerte y si ella salta no se ira contigo y lo sabes"

Le respondió el otro Ángel en apenas un murmullo.

"No interfieras" Le respondió Miguel

"Yo no interfiero, ella tomara la decisión y yo solo estaré aquí esperando"

Era una voz que nunca se podría distinguir. Una voz que no tenía descripción pero que al hombre de blanco le puso la piel sensible.

Isabella se acercó y se posicionó en el borde del techo para saltar.

El ángel de la muerte se levantó un poco y extendió sus alas negras, listo para ir por ella.

El hombre de blanco vio como las alas del Arcángel Miguel se tensaron.

—Sálvala— le pidió al Ángel.

"Eso estoy intentando"

—No merece morir.

"Confía en mí"

Isabella abrió sus brazos pensando en todo lo bueno que le había dado la vida pero que ya no tenía, se sentía cansada y al fin había decidido darse por vencida.

"¿Dónde estás? Te escuchó ¿Por qué no llegas?"

— ¿Quién la va a salvar? ¿Un Ángel?

"No, un humano que también necesita un poco de salvación"

— ¿Dónde está?

"Va a llegar"

Isabella tomó un último suspiro y estaba lista para aventarse.

"Llega… Llega ya…"

Miguel se enderezó mostrando sus grandes alas en imposición mientras escuchaba las pisadas en las escaleras acercándose.

"No es su tiempo Ángel de la muerte y tú lo sabes, ella merece vivir mucho mas"

"Si ella salta no importa lo que ella merezca"

Extendió las alas abriéndolas más en todo su esplendor.

—Los amo— susurró Isabella un segundo antes de querer saltar.

Y ella estaba tan segura de hacerlo si no fuera por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda.

Cuando giró su cabeza para verlo, un hombre joven la veía como si fuera un fantasma, su cabello despeinado y su respiración agitada por correr en las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

—No saltes por favor…

Miguel bajó sus alas en alivio. Él había llegado a tiempo. Se acomodó en su posición de vigilancia viendo la escena. Ya no podía hacer nada, había interferido demasiado en la vida de dos mortales.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó el hombre de blanco.

"Se llama Edward y él la va a salvar…"

* * *

 _ **Volví y ahora si, para terminar esta historia. Gracias por leer nuevamente. Mil gracias !**_

_**Los ángeles solo salen en este capitulo para ayudar a Bella, no se presenta mas este tema durante el fic, ya que pienso que a veces solo basta un segundo para que ocurra un milagro.**_

 _ **La historia se subió por primera vez en el 2014 pero he decidido quitarla y volverla a subir para no crear confusión.**_

 _ **Los capítulos están programados uno por semana, de esta manera, por cuestión de trabajo y tesis, así como el hecho de que mis betas solo pueden ayudarme un día a la semana a hacer esto por sus respectivas obligaciones y hemos llegado a este acuerdo de tiempo. Es uno por semana pero puede ser cualquier día de la semana. Así mismo todos los capítulos van acompañados de canciones de The Beatles**_

 _ **Como siempre lo he dicho, mientras una chica me lea y me comente, seguiré subiendo y escribiendo.**_

 _ **Si decides dejarme un review, gracias de antemano, realmente alegraras mi día.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Zoa**_


	2. 1 ALINEACIÓN DEL PARTIDO

_Los personajes pertenecen completamente a la extraordinaria Señora Meyer yo solo los uso bajo mi propia historia para divertirme con ellos._

 _Gracias a mis betas por todo: Ruby y Maggy son las mejores._

* * *

 _Miércoles a las cinco de la madrugada, justo al amanecer  
Ella cierra en silencio la puerta de su habitación  
Dejando una nota con la esperanza de que lo explique todo  
Baja a la cocina estrujando su pañuelo  
Gira con cuidado la llave de la puerta trasera  
Sale fuera, es libre  
Ella (le dimos toda nuestra vida)  
Se va (sacrificamos toda nuestra vida)  
De casa (le dimos todo lo que se puede comprar con dinero)  
Se va de casa después de tantos años viviendo sola_

 _She´s leaving Home - The Beatles_

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 1: ALINEACIÓN DEL PARTIDO_**

La fría cerveza pasó por mi garganta mientras veía el cielo de la noche en Portland.

No era mucho de ver el cielo, eso me hacía sentir como adolescente de película barata, de hecho creo que era la tercera vez que me sentaba en el camastro del balcón desde que me había venido a vivir aquí.

El pequeño balcón iba de acuerdo con mi departamento, no era muy grande, tenía lo esencial, contaba con los cuartos que necesitaba, hasta tenía el extra que requería.

La mayoría pensaría que por jugar en los Portland Timbers debía de ganar millones, y no era así, de hecho mi carrera como futbolista estaba en un hilo, amaba el futbol, desde pequeño mi madre me había presentado con el balompié, amaba correr, meter goles, el grito eufórico del aficionado, pero... pero yo no era ni la mitad de bueno que mis compañeros.

De hecho muchos de la afición me odiaban ya que había cometido errores garrafales en algunos partidos, y los pocos goles que había anotado los había conseguido a base de trabajo y más que nada de suerte de tener el balón en ese momento, ya que mis compañeros casi no me pasaban el balón.

Estaba en un momento decisivo en mi vida, aunque mi entrenador tenía una fe absoluta en mí y juraba que un día daría la sorpresa, yo estaba por rendirme.

Era como un tic tac tic tac en mi cabeza, no quería avergonzarlo, la única persona que me importaba lo que pensara de mí no me lo podía decir.

¿Qué haría con mi vida? Nunca era demasiado tarde para estudiar una carrera...

Una carrera...

Cerré los ojos saboreando agridulcemente la idea de dejar el balón a un lado en mi vida, suspiré tratando de aceptarla pero cuando abrí los ojos resignado a una vida sin futbol una visión de algo blanco acaparó mi atención.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, de seguro ya estaba borracho algo lógico al llevar tres cervezas y ser yo alguien deportista que normalmente no tenía permiso de ingerir alcohol.

Pero cuando los abrí otra vez vi otro retazo de tela blanca en la azotea. Esperé y juro que recé un poco porque no fuera el fantasma que me había dicho el portero que se aparecía en el edificio.

Torcí un poco mi cabeza para identificar qué diablos era eso que revoloteaba como bandera en la azotea.

Cuando una pequeña cabeza se asomó viendo al precipicio, creo que hasta el alcohol desapareció de mi sistema.

No era un fantasma y hubiera preferido que lo fuera, porque lo que estaba en la azotea era una mujer y una mujer muy viva.

Me levanté de golpe recargándome en el barandal y asegurándome de que era lo que iba a hacer.

Saltar...

Era tan claro que eso haría.

Tenía que llegar a ella tan rápido como fuera posible.

Salí de mi departamento corriendo, el elevador en el pasillo marcaba que se encontraba en el piso tres y yo vivía en el veintiséis, el segundo elevador llevaba unos días descompuesto y todavía era arreglado por la maldita empresa japonesa que no lograba hacerlo funcionar.

Normalmente esto no me molestaría pero estaba en este momento tratando que una chica imprudente hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

Corrí al final del pasillo para dirigirme a las escaleras de servicio.

Solo me faltaban cuatro pisos y un último tramo de escalera para llegar a la azotea. Mi respiración se alteró, no entendía porque ya que era deportista, tal vez, era la adrenalina que sentía en este momento por saber que posiblemente la chica hubiera saltado ya del edificio.

Abrí la puerta aventándome contra ella, lo sabía, ella estaba a punto de saltar por la posición de sus manos, miré su rostro, no debía de ser muy grande, unos veintiún años a lo mucho. Sus ojos me miraron impresionados, con temor, levanté mis manos para que supiera que no iba a hacerle daño.

—No saltes, por favor—susurré.

—No te acerques— me respondió calmada. Aunque sus ojos mostraban alerta y precaución, todo su cuerpo parecía relajado, tranquilo.

—No me voy a acercar, no mucho…— caminé despacio hacia ella, tratando de sonar como los personajes de Crimimal Minds o CSI cuando tratan de razonar con los asesinos.

Caminé un poco, ella midió con su mirada mi distancia.

— ¿Por qué no te vas por dónde llegaste? En serio, no creo que lo que va a pasar sea algo que quieras ver.

—Definitivamente no quiero verlo, pero si saltas estaré obligado a hacerlo.

Ella miró al vacío, realmente estaba tranquila ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Debería de estar asustada de que se va a estrellar contra el concreto.

—No quiero que lo veas.

—No saltes.

—Ya he tomado la decisión.

Me miró como si me rogara que entendiera, pero yo no podía entender algo que ignoraba.

—Pero por eso los seres humanos somos mágicos, porque tenemos la opción de cambiar nuestro destino, por eso somos pensantes y razonantes.

—No quiero pensar, estoy cansada de eso, solo quiero estar en paz.

— ¿Por qué quieres saltar?

—Es obvio— se rió quedamente— ya no quiero vivir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Como que haces muchas preguntas.

— ¿Apoco? No me digas— mi voz salió sarcástica pero esta chica me ponía los nervios de punta— estoy a punto de ver morir a alguien, el problema es que no solo es la muerte, podría ser un asesinato, pero no, es un suicidio y simplemente no puedo entender como alguien tiene la suficiente valentía para acabar con su vida, uno nunca sabe que es lo que pasara al día siguiente, lo que sea que te haga sufrir puede cambiar.

—No en mi caso, si estoy aquí es porque ya no hay vuelta atrás.

— ¿Te violaron?

—No.

— ¿Mataste a alguien?

— ¡No¡ — me miró horrorizada.

— ¿Un amor mal correspondido?

—Que no, y no quiero explicártelo, lo único que quiero es que regreses por esa maldita puerta y hagas de cuenta que nunca me conociste.

—Realmente no te conozco, no sé cómo te llamas. Y no me puedo ir por esa puerta porque prácticamente ahora estoy involucrado en esto, si saltas y mueres como efectivamente va a pasar cuando quedes hecha papilla en la acera de mi casa, yo seré testigo y posiblemente me acusen de algo, sabes lo que va a ser para mis padres que yo vaya a dar a la cárcel.

—No iras a la cárcel.

—No lo sabes, no has visto La Ley y el Orden a veces se equivocan y aunque el chico no haga nada malo lo encierran, solo por estar en el lugar equivocado.

— ¿En serio? ¿La Ley y El Orden? — su risa fue fuerte.

—Necesitaba una referencia.

—Pareces un buen chico, no me gustaría que estuvieras involucrado en esto, pero ni con eso me harás desistir, solo por favor, vete.

—Me llamo Edward— me acerqué a ella ignorando su petición— Me voy a parar a tu lado, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, solo hablemos ¿está bien?

La chica dudo, pero aun así asintió dejándome que me parara a su lado, su brazo rozaba con el mío, era pequeña de estatura y su piel estaba fría, condenado frio que hacia aquí arriba y ella solo con un vestido.

—Mierda si está alto— dije mirando al vacío tan cerca de mis pies.

Ella se rió mostrando un brillo en sus ojos cuando la miré de vuelta.

—Eres una niñita.

—Discúlpame no todos tenemos el instinto suicida tan desarrollado como tú.

—No se trata del instinto suicida, se trata de una serie de decisiones que hacen que cambies tu vida o que le pongas fin a ella.

— ¿No hay manera de que te haga cambiar de idea?

—Eres tierno.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Lo sé, pero… no la verdad es que no Edward, no quiero cambiar de opinión, no sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que he vivido, solo quiero, descansar, estoy cansada de luchar.

— ¿Y si yo lucho por ti?

— ¿No sabes que no debes de luchar las batallas de los demás?

—Lo he escuchado, pero lo único que sé, es que no quiero dejarte morir, no te conozco, no sé tu sufrimiento, no sé nada de ti, pero algo veo en tu cara, que me dice que no eres mala, tal vez me equivoque y seas una asesina en serie o algo peor, pero no puedo solo dar vuelta a la página, las coincidencias no existen, si estamos aquí es porque debíamos de estarlo, porque yo también tenía que estar en este sitio, por una razón, y esa razón supongo que es evitar que saltes.

—No estoy muy segura de eso.

—¡La teoría de la causalidad!— grité eufórico, encontrando una forma de hacerla dudar.

— ¿Qué? — se sobresaltó por mi grito.

—La teoría de la causalidad… nada pasa por que sí, todo tiene una causa y un efecto. Por algo yo te vi desde mi balcón, por algo no saltaste antes y esperaste algo, no sé qué pero me dio tiempo de llegar hasta ti. Nada en esta vida es una coincidencia.

Ella me miró como tratando de entender que tan loco estaba, pero lo que ella no sabía es que yo ya me había prometido no dejarla caer, no importaba nada mas, ella era un ser humano, estaba en mi camino y necesitaba ayuda, mis padres me lo habían enseñado, debía de ayudar siempre al necesitado.

—Tal vez debíamos de conocernos antes de que yo muriera.

—Lo dudo— dije seguro— pero si estas tan segura de saltar ¿podría tener una última petición?

— ¿No se supone que yo debo de pedir eso?

—Se supone que la gente no se quita la vida— dije señalando al vacío y a lo obvio— pero creo que los dos entendemos que no importa lo que supongamos, todo cambia.

— ¿Cuál sería tu petición?

—Tu nombre, quiero que el día de mañana poder nombrar a tu recuerdo por un nombre y no solo como "la chica que saltó de mi azotea y me volvió loco por no poder hacer nada"

Volvió a sonreír mostrando una hilera blanca de dentadura bien cuidada… No era indigente, otro punto a mi investigación.

—Me llamo Isabella.

— ¿Es tu nombre real?

—Sí.

—Pero todo mundo acostumbraba decirme Bella, se les hacía más corto.

—Bueno… Bella es lindo.

—Gracias— una sonrisa sincera me ofreció.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo tratando de buscar una forma de hacerle entender que no debía de saltar, ella simplemente esperando a que me fuera.

Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, era la última oportunidad con esta niña testaruda antes de que saltara, lo sabía, en el momento en que me diera la vuelta ella moriría.

—Vive conmigo— Dije seguro mirándola.

Ella levantó su vista del vacío y me vio como si yo fuera ahora el suicida.

—Estás loco— dijo nerviosa.

—Tal vez, pero hazlo por mí.

—¿Porque tendría que hacer algo por ti?

—Estoy intentando salvarte.

—Ya te dije que no quiero.

—No Isabella no lo acepto, eres joven, tienes una vida por delante.

—Por favor vete.

—No puedo... — me acerqué más a ella y pasé mi brazo por su hombro se sorprendió pero se quedó quieta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dame unas semanas, sé que podemos encontrar algo, rescatar algo que te haga querer vivir otra vez.

—El problema no son las ganas de vivir...

— ¿Entonces?

—Hay dolores que nunca se irán y nunca me dejaran vivir tranquila.

—Vive conmigo— repetí— Dame la ventaja de la duda, de saber que pude hacer algo, si no es así, te doy mi palabra que te dejaré ir si así me lo pides.

— ¿Me prometes que me dejarás ir?

— ¿Tan segura estas de que no poder hacer nada?

—Tan segura como que esta noche iba a morir.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo que en esta vida no se puede estar seguro de nada...

No supe porque lo hice, solo algo dentro de mí no podía dejarla morir, era un ser humano y sufría.

Se giró lentamente sobre su eje dándole la espalda al vacío.

—Solo unas semanas...

Suspiré aliviado cuando escuché su respuesta, miré al cielo negro y sonreí no supe si de nervios o de alegría de haber salvado una vida, solo sabía que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda...

Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado cuanta, la sentí moverse en mis brazos e impulsarse, ella se iba a tirar y solo me había dado una respuesta tranquilizante para el momento, se giró rápido hacia el vacío otra vez pero yo usé toda mi fuerza habilitando mis reflejos para jalarla y dejarnos caer sobre el piso en vez del vacío.

Ella gritó de dolor por el impacto y por el golpe de mi cuerpo sobre ella.

— ¿Porque no me dejas en paz? — gritó enojada.

—No entenderías pero no puedo. Solo dame una oportunidad debe de haber alguien que te haga vivir.

—Me lastimaste.

—No más que lo que tú te querías hacer, pero aun así te doy una disculpa.

Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para que también se pusiera de pie, la aceptó enojada.

—Vamos a hablar claramente, ya hablé bonito y parece que no funcionó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres una suicida, y voy a tratar de ver la situación como tal, míralo como si yo fuera tu última oportunidad, debe de haber algo que quieras hacer, un último deseo de vida, dímelo y lo cumpliré.

— ¿Y si no puedes?

—No me subestimes, si te lo estoy prometiendo, es porque haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para darte lo que quieres, si eso significa que me dará tiempo.

Ella me miró y por primera vez en toda la noche vi algo en su mirada, algo más allá de resignación y tristeza, había anhelo.

—Sé quién eres. Sé que eres Edward Cullen y que eres jugador de futbol de los Timbers, la verdad, no pensé encontrarme contigo, y lo último que imaginé es que serias la última persona antes de morir, pero puede ser que lo que digas no sea tan loco, tal vez, si tenía que verte antes de partir… Si hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

— ¿Qué es?

—Me gustaría ver un partido de los Timbers contra los Sounders *

— ¿Estas segura que no sabías que yo vivía aquí?

Ella me miró enojada y caminó hacia la orilla otra vez.

—Está bien— dije riéndome y tomándola por la cintura— te creo, y te llevare, te conseguiré un boleto para eso y que Dios me ayude, porque no sé cómo le hare, creo que aunque faltan muchas semanas ya están vendidos.

—Es importante para mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero decirlo, solo basta con saber que es importante, y que me gustaría mucho asistir a ese partido una vez en mi vida.

La manera en la que dijo esas palabras causo ternura en mi interior, ella no era mala, no era una caza fortunas, se veía en su mirada, entonces… ¿Por qué quería ir a ese partido? Había convicción y mucha esperanza en su petición.

La tomé por los hombros y la vi fijamente.

—Te prometo que te conseguiré esos boletos, siempre y cuando tú me prometas que no saltaras de ningún lado hasta entonces.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien, ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu casa?

—Lejos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería morir aquí, hice un viaje hasta acá, no tengo casa ni ninguna lugar donde quedarme, ni siquiera tengo dinero.

Una parte de mi conciencia me decía que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero era demasiado para mí, por mi pasado, yo necesitaba hacer algo.

—Vamos a mi apartamento, ahí vivirás ahora.

—No seré tu amante ni nada de eso— dijo enojada.

—Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo ¿o sí? — contesté indignado.

—No— miró hacia el suelo algo apenada pero enseguida se recompuso— solo lo dejo en claro.

Caminé hacia la puerta indicándole el camino.

Dejé que ella fuera primero para no tener la maldita duda si corría en la dirección contraria.

Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento, abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso, ella entró y parecía un pequeño ángel perdido en medio de mi casa, con su vestido blanco y descalza.

Se sentó en la sala algo tímida y me acerqué a ella y la tapé con la cobija que estaba sobre el brazo del sillón. Sonrió a mi gesto.

— ¿Quieres una cerveza? — Negó con la cabeza, mientras yo me iba a la cocina— Bueno, yo sí, necesito un trago esta noche, porque no sé qué rayos ando haciendo.

Bebí un largo trago y con la botella en mi mano derecha y un vaso de agua para ella en la otra me fui a sentar frente a ella sobre la mesita de centro.

Ella tomó el vaso y agradeció con una sonrisa otra vez.

Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas, muchas de ellas eran pensamientos donde se repetía la palabra "idiota" muchas veces, pero cada vez que me encontraba con sus ojos cafés tan pacíficos y con su joven cara, sabía que lo que hiciera valdría la pena, ella estaba llena de vida y necesitaba a alguien que la protegiera.

—Como no tienes nada en tu posesión, yo me ocuparé de todo, mientras estés aquí, todo lo que haya en la casa es de los dos, cualquier cosa que necesites me lo puedes pedir, sobre el pasillo— le indiqué el pasillo a la derecha— hay tres habitaciones, la de en medio es la mía— la de la derecha es la de invitados y la de la izquierda, te agradecería mucho que no la abrieras, es un lugar especial para mí, y por el momento no dejo que nadie entre.

—Está bien— miraba el pasillo reconociendo el lugar.

—Yo te hice una promesa, y la cumpliré, pero tú prométeme que mientras yo tenga que salir a entrenamientos y juegos no harás nada imprudente, es un trato justo.

—Lo prometo, tú no sabes lo importante que es para mí ir a ese partido.

—Espero que algún día me lo digas— bebí más de mi botella.

—Si tú un día me dices, porque es importante para ti el hecho de salvarme, y no es solo por ser un buen cristiano… había miedo verdadero en tu voz.

Sus mechones de cabello me distrajeron sobre sus blancos hombros. Dándome tiempo para poder decir algo.

—Hay cosas que yo tampoco soy capaz de decir… el suicidio no es solo la muerte de una persona, es el suicidio de una familia entera. Ojala todo fuera así, pero no, mueren muchas personas cuando alguien se va y a veces son heridas que dejan graves consecuencias.

Bella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y las apretó reconfortándome… ¿en qué momento pasé a ser yo el de los problemas?

—Lamento si mi situación te provocó malos recuerdos, pero te juro que aquí no saldría nadie herido, espero que con el tiempo, me puedas entender, a veces llegas a tu límite y ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Lamentablemente es algo que nunca voy a entender.

Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya, mañana me ocuparía por idear un plan para saber quién era Bella, pero por hoy, solo quería sentir esa agradable sensación de haber hecho algo bueno.

Lo que yo no me imaginaba era que esta noche, cambiaría toda mi vida.

* * *

 **(1 (1) Equipo de futbol soccer de la Major League Soccer ( MLS la liga de soccer de USA ) pertenecientes a la ciudad de Portland en Oregon WA y su principal rival es Seattle Sounders FC ( acaban de ser campeones en este 2016)**

 **Hola chicas. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Gracias a las que me dejaron un review en el prologo, tienen un mensaje en su bandeja. ( bbluelilas - danisanchez - SullyYM - MaryLuna - LeslieeMariia )**

 **Esta es una historia que tiene muchos toques de realidad, normalmente son hechos de mi vida los que me inspiran a escribir estas historias, y en esta ocasion no es la excepcion, aunque de forma semi directa.**

 **El soccer es parte fundamental de la historia, pero no voy a narrar partidos completos, ni muchas cosas de esas, aunque yo soy aficionada a este deporte se que muchas no, en todos los partidos se menciona algo de eso pero no es extenso.**

 **Espero que sigan por aquí y si deciden dejarme un review, muchas gracias de antemano.**

 **Nos leemos la otra semana.**

 **Zoa**


	3. 2 SAQUE INICIAL

**Los personajes pertenecen por completo a la maravillosa Sra Meyer, yo solo los uso para divertirme con ellos, eso si, la historia es mía.**

 **Gracias Ruby - Maggy mis betas, por estar siempre ahí.**

* * *

 ** _Con cariño para mi tía Sully._**

* * *

 _ **¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sí, estoy seguro de que ocurre siempre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿Qué ves cuando apagas la luz?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **No puedo decírtelo, es algo que sé por mí mismo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mmm, me pongo ciego con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, lo intentaré con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos**_

 _ **With a Little help from my friends – The Beatles**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – SAQUE INICIAL**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, no sabía que me estaría esperando. Tal vez ella se hubiera ido, tal vez ella me hubiera robado todo o tal vez ella siguiera aquí en mi casa.

Me dije a mi mismo que cualquiera de esas opciones estaba bien, yo había hecho lo que había podido. Intenté salvarle la vida y estaba contento con haberlo logrado, aunque bien sabía que cuando alguien quería morir simplemente pasaría.

Me quedé en la cama asimilando qué haría con lo que sea que encontrara cuando me levantara de mi cama y supiera cual era la realidad. Aunque después de cinco minutos sin obtener respuesta supe que era guerra perdida, como siempre, no era bueno planificando, yo necesitaba trabajar bajo presión, tener la bomba frente a mi cara para saber qué hacer con ella.

Me levanté rápido y caminé hacia la habitación que le había indicado que sería la de ella, abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude y me asomé.

El cuarto estaba tal como yo lo tenía, sin adornos solo pintado de un color aqua y una cama con sábanas blancas, no había tenido tiempo de decorarlo y había dejado que pasara el tiempo solo manteniéndolo así, una cama y una cómoda de ropa.

Algo dentro de mí se calmó cuando vi que en el centro de la cama estaba ella, profundamente dormida. Me acerqué y la miré.

Era linda, y dormida mostraba una paz infinita...

Ojala no quisiera morir.

Tuve ganas de acariciar su cabello pero no quería verme como un maldito enfermo así que simplemente salí y me fui a la cocina.

Hice un desayuno para dos pero ella no llegó a la cocina hasta que yo estaba ya lavando mis platos.

—Buenos días— le sonreí.

—Buenos— Sus ojos se achicaron y parecía que la luz la dañara, bajó las persianas de la cocina y se sentó.

— ¿Aun tienes la idea de que me quede aquí?

—Ya te dije que quiero que te quedes, no es un secuestro— me reí— si eso es lo que piensas.

—Solo que posiblemente te traiga problemas a tu vida.

—Posiblemente las personas a mi alrededor pregunten por ti; tú solo tienes que seguir el hilo de todo lo que yo diga, aún no he pensado en algo pero pronto se me ocurrirá una historia.

Yo sabía que no se me ocurriría nada hasta que estuviera en esa situación.

— ¿Podemos mantener el intento de suicidio solo para ti y para mí?

—No tienes que pedirlo— Me acerqué a ella y me puse de cuclillas a su lado tomando sus manos— Eso no lo sabrá nadie, por favor, no sé qué te pasó pero puedes confiar en mí, si yo doy mi palabra la cumplo.

Apretó mis manos y sonrió débilmente.

Unas pequeñas ojeras se empezaban a notar en su rostro.

—Te ves cansada Bella.

—Fue una mala noche— dijo con ironía.

Nos reímos juntos y eso ayudó a aligerar el ambiente

—Qué te parece si en lo que yo voy a entrenar tú comes y duermes por unas horas y cuando yo vuelva platicamos un rato.

Ella asintió lentamente...

Había un detalle, algo que me estaba perdiendo pero no lograba saber que era... Necesitaría observarla más para descubrirlo.

—Cerraré las persianas del apartamento, sé lo molesto que es todo el brillo del sol cuando estas desvelada.

—Gracias.

Dejé el lugar casi a oscuras y ella encendió la luz de la cocina, pareció contenta con eso.

—Regresaré más tarde, cualquier cosa mi numero está en la nevera, ponte cómoda y por favor, no te vayas a ningún lado.

—Aquí estaré Edward.

La vi servirse el desayuno y salí con todo mi equipo de entrenamiento.

Ese día en nuestro Club, hicimos un repaso de las estrategias que habíamos estado utilizando en la pretemporada, teníamos una de las mejores ofensivas y planeábamos utilizarla a más no poder durante esta temporada.

Por lo mismo, veía muy difícil que yo tuviera una oportunidad, entre un grupo de tantos talentos y no es que me menosprecie, pero se reconocer cuando alguien tiene más talento que yo.

A media tarde y ya cansado del entrenamiento tomé mis cosas de los vestidores después de darme una ducha, iba saliendo con mi maleta cuando me di cuenta que el entrenador me estaba esperando afuera, recargado sobre el pasillo.

Jenks era el entrenador de los Timbers desde hace tres temporadas y desde que él llegó habíamos mejorado mucho.

—Vamos a hablar un momento.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida del estacionamiento y yo lo seguí, él era una buena persona, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente que él no se andaba con rodeos y que cuando eran cosas de trabajo más nos valía apegarnos a las reglas.

—Cullen, he estado pensando que esta podría ser la temporada en la cual vayas a lucirte.

— ¿Por qué esta?

—No sé, siento algo… hijo, a mi edad cuando siento estas cosas es porque algo viene.

—Señor, sabe que yo daré lo mejor de mí. Amo esto.

—Lo sé Edward, sé que la crítica es dura, te has enfrentado al descontento de la afición y de algunos de tus compañeros, pero ellos nunca te han odiado, solo que jugar es su trabajo.

—Lo sé— Y sabía que tenía razón, fuera de la cancha me llevaba muy bien con todos, pero dentro, ellos defendían el marcador y no confiaban en mi mucho.

—No me falles Edward.

—No sé porque usted tiene muchas esperanzas en mí.

—Todavía no ha llegado el momento que te lo diga, tu confía en mí, llegará el día que la experiencia te lo explique. Pero para que ese día llegue te necesito concentrado, y hoy has tenido una mirada ausente, has hecho todo pero faltó tu garra… Te necesito al cien chico, para que esto funcione. Yo confió en ti, pero necesito que tú confíes en ti también.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó entre los coches del estacionamiento, había algo en Jenks, no algo malo, sino algo que yo no lograba entender, a veces, lo veía darme una mirada como esperando que algo pasara, algo que todavía no explotaba en mí.

Para cuando regresé a casa ya eran las cinco de la tarde, entré al departamento que se encontraba en un perfecto silencio, como normalmente acostumbraba a encontrarlo.

Algo dentro de mí se decepcionó, esperaba que ella continuara aquí pero probablemente se había ido, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Fui a dejar mi maleta al cuarto de lavado para cargar la tina, en lo que estaba lista mi ropa vería una película para distraerme no quería pensar en Isabella.

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto, pensando si tal vez hoy hubiera faltado al entrenamiento ella todavía estaría aquí.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto— regresé los dos pasos que había pasado de la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

Ahí estaba ella. Con su mirada pacifica, recostada sobre la cama con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

—Hola— dije con una sonrisa idiota seguramente, pero el alivio de verla era reconfortante — ¿Que hacías?

—Pensaba

— ¿En qué?

— En muchas cosas sobre todo en quedarme, pude haberme ido pero aun así decidí no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque luchaste por mi ayer y hace tanto que nadie lo hacía... quiero saber qué podría pasar en estas semanas, yo sé que es una causa perdida pero eso podría dejar tranquila mi conciencia y la tuya también además, unos últimos días no suena tan mal, es mejor eso a morir sola.

Nos miramos unos segundo, ella intentando que la comprendiera y yo pretendiendo lo mismo. Era tan difícil cuando los dos queríamos cosas distintas.

—Me parece bien— sonreí — Ahora oficialmente bienvenida a mi residencia— dije bromeando ya que mi departamento ni de lejos era residencia.

—Gracias por todo Edward.

—No me lo agradezcas, posiblemente te dé problemas ya que soy algo terco, así que vamos a tenernos paciencia los dos.

—Está bien.

— ¿Quieres comer algo?

— La verdad no tengo mucha hambre.

—Yo iba a ver una película en mi cuarto, no sé si quieras...

—Sí— Me interrumpió— Si quiero, amo ver películas mi… — Se calló enseguida dándose cuenta de que iba a nombrar a alguien de su vida— alguien ... de mi pasado... acostumbrábamos ver películas juntos.

No quise presionar más el tema, sabía que poco a poco ella se iría abriendo a mí.

—Está bien, te espero en la habitación aunque te advierto es una película de acción.

—Perfecto— me sonrió y en ese momento descubrí que me gustaba que me sonriera.

Fui a mi cuarto tratando de hacer todo de una manera normal, que ella no viera que me había impresionado.

Ella llegó unos minutos después y recordé que había algo importante que hacer al verla aun con el vestido blanco, aunque su cabello estaba húmedo, seguramente tomó una ducha antes de que yo llegara.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué a mi hermana.

— Diga.

— Alice, soy yo Edward.

-—Tarado — se rió— ya sé que eres Edward tengo identificador de llamadas.

— Hermana, necesito un favor del tamaño del mundo.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Necesito que vayas a comprar ropa, es algo complicado de explicar, pero necesito que vayas tú, porque será ropa de mujer.

— ¿Para quién es? No me digas que te andas acostando con alguien, porque suficiente tenemos con el desorden que provocó Tanya como para ahora tener a alguien que se te haya metido en los pantalones y no la sepas controlar y yo tenga que comprarle ropa.

— No, no es así como lo pintas. No me estoy acostando con ella— piensa Edward ¡Piensa maldito Cullen! — Ella es mi novia que llegó ayer de Chicago.

— ¡Edward! — Gritó — ¿Cómo que tu novia? ¿Cómo carajos tenías una novia y yo no sabía?

Miré a Isabella que estaba a un lado de mí y me veía sorprendida. Ella negó con la cabeza pero yo sentía las mentiras a punto de salir de mi boca y sabía que ya no las podría detener.

— La conocí cuando fuimos a jugar contra Chicago Fire, hace unos meses, recién que había pasado lo de Tanya, la vi entre la afición, me gustó, hemos hablado por teléfono, yo he ido a verla, nos enamoramos y ella se fue de su casa para venir conmigo.

— ¿Quieres... quieres decir que ella dejo a su familia por venir a vivir contigo?

—Sí. Dejó todo por mí — Le aventé un beso a Bella que me veía abochornada pero eso pareció enojarla porque me hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio.

—Dime que no está embarazada.

—Claro que no Alice— Aprovecharía que con mi hermana siempre había sido muy abierto sobre todo— Una de las veces que fui a visitarla, Bella se entregó a mí y era virgen.

Bella frunció el ceño y tomó un cojín de mi cama para darme un buen golpe en la cara... Parecía que ya teníamos confianza...

—No sé Alice, tal vez suene primitivo — me sobé la mejilla donde me había golpeado— Pero siento algo fuerte por ella, el saber que yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, la manera en la que me mira, la manera en la que hacemos el amor— Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama tapándose la cara con las manos avergonzada aunque mi hermana no la pudiera ver— Y no quiero que pienses mal, no es por el sexo— Ella me vio cuando separó los dedos— aunque es muy bueno— La vi murmurar idiota en voz baja hacia mí y volverse a cubrir el rostro— Es por todo lo que ella implica, necesito estar con ella, ella me necesita, yo la necesito... Ella no puede vivir sin mí— dije una verdad a medias.

— ¿Estás seguro que no la embarazaste?

— Ya te dije que no, Bella no está embarazada, te juro que todas las veces que hemos estado juntos nos hemos cuidado. Ella no quiere ser madre todavía.

— Si está contigo debería de querer serlo pronto.

— Lo sé, pero ella lo está tomando con calma.

— Edward no sé qué diablos estés haciendo pero está bien, te llevaré lo que necesitas, pero dejaré que mis padres se enteren por si solos y te den el sermón de tu vida... peor que el de Tanya.

— Gracias Alice.

— Ahora dime tallas o ¿cómo es?

— Es blanca, cabello chocolate, delgada, no tanto como tú pero si delgada y me llega al hombro— Bella me dio talla de zapatos y ropa interior— Gracias Alice, es que ayer no pude ir por ella al aeropuerto y la asaltaron en el taxi y se llevaron todas sus cosas.

— ¡Qué horror!

— Si lo sé, por eso ella no puede salir a comprar nada y yo de ropa no sé.

— Está bien, te llevaré las cosas pero me vas a deber una grande, sabes que odio ir de compras.

— Lo sé, te lo recompensare, te compraré por internet ese nuevo libro de Katzenbach que querías y no has encontrado, conozco a un compañero que su esposa lo consiguió en una librería en línea.

— ¿Personas Desconocidas?

— Ese.

— Está bien, por Katzenbach hago el sacrificio de meterme a un centro comercial.

— Nos vemos más tarde.

— Mas noche, voy a ir a comprar esas cosas y luego... — dudó.

— Lo supongo, estarás con Jasper...

— Sí — Suspiró tristemente — No me juzgues no lo puedo evitar.

— Solo ten cuidado.

— Lo tendré, adiós.

Colgué el teléfono y caminé hacia Bella.

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Aunque tú y yo no somos nada, tu hermana va a pensar que soy una cualquiera, por dejar a mi familia y venirme contigo.

—Es la mejor forma de explicar por qué no hables de tu familia. Si no quieres hablar de ello conmigo, no creo que quieras hacerlo con ella.

Lo pensó durante un minuto, yo esperé porque sabía que era la opción más viable.

—Tienes razón, aunque no tenías que hablar de nuestra vida sexual imaginaria, por el amor de Dios, te conocí ayer y resulta que ahora somos íntimos.

— ¿Qué querías que dijera? Te van a ver aquí, preguntaran por ti, obviamente dormirás en mi casa, ni modo que les diga que tengo a una extraña en bajo mi techo, van a pensar que estoy loco.

—Técnicamente estás loco.

—Lo sé— me reí para que ella también lo hiciera, no me gustaba verla mortificada por algo que no importaba ¿Qué más daba si ella era mi amante o no? Al final ella se iría algún día y no habría nada entre nosotros— pero ellos no tienen que saberlo. Tómalo con calma Bella.

Suspiró en derrota viendo hacia el piso.

—No me queda de otra.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos algo? Vamos a jugar a las 20 preguntas.

— ¿20 preguntas sobre qué?

—20 preguntas sobre ti, me das oportunidad de hacer 20 preguntas y tienes que contestarlas. Las escogeré bien.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No— me miró ceñuda— me dijiste que no me presionarías.

—No te presiono, solo quiero saber un poco más.

—No quiero hablar de mi vida Edward.

Me senté a lado de ella.

—Entonces, hagamos algo, algo justo— levanté su mentón para que me viera— Solo diez preguntas, las iré haciendo aleatoriamente, no tienen que ser todas hoy, pero para que sea justo, por cada pregunta que no contestes tendrás que hacer algo a cambio.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, ya se me ocurrirá, no será nada malo, solo quiero que poco a poco accedas a contarme un poco más.

—Está bien, diez preguntas me parece justo pero las iré contando así que ve pensándolas y sobre todo, ve pensando lo que querrás que haga porque no pienso decir mucho.

—Está bien, veamos la película en lo que llega mi hermana.

Cerré las persianas y prendí la televisión. Nos acomodamos en mi cama, cada uno en un extremo recargados en la cabecera.

Puse Rápidos y Furiosos 6. Pensé que se aburriría, pero no, disfrutó la película y por ciertas veces que se puso más atenta en algunas escenas en específico supe que ya la había visto.

—Siempre he pensado ¿Qué diablos aterriza en la pista de vuelo de esta película? ¿Los ovnis? Es kilométrica, todo lo que pasa y el estúpido avión no se detiene y no despega.

Dijo cuando terminó y estaban los créditos.

—Es ficción, no podemos tomar en serio rápidos y furiosos, son películas que cumplen un propósito divertir, nada más.

—En eso tienes razón, aunque me confundo un poco con toda la ubicación cronológica de las películas, me pierdo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, con esto de que la 6 va después de la 3 y luego la 5 y al final la 4

— ¿Qué? — dije fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿No me digas que no sabías? Se supone que estas películas, las últimas dos son espacios perdidos entre la historia.

—No— la miré un poco asombrado por lo que decía — Las he visto pero nunca les he tomado mucha atención. Ahora tendré que comprar el paquete completo, cuando vaya a entregar esta película.

—Pensé que era tuya, ¿no se supone que siendo jugador y todo eso, se compran todo lo que quieren?

—A veces. Por ejemplo, yo me doy mis gustos pero me gusta ir a la tienda de videos y rentar, no sé, lo he hecho por años, ¿porque lo dejaría?

—Buen punto.

—Ahora, explícame más eso de las películas.

Ella comenzó a hablar sobre toda la historia de rápido y furioso, y claro que yo lo sabía, era hombre, cómo diablos no iba a saberla, pero quería que hablara porque parecía que las películas le gustaban y sobre todo por otro detalle muy particular. Para ella saber tanto de esto, tuvo la influencia de un hombre. Si algo he aprendido de las mujeres es que les pueden gustar los coches la acción y los videojuegos, pero eso no viene en su ADN, eso es algo que alguien les enseña y con el tiempo ellas se apasionan, así que... ¿quién influenció a Bella?

—Y por eso al final de la 6 aparece esa escena, que se supone que pasa en reto Tokio— Declaró terminando su explicación.

— Definitivamente tendré que verlas otra vez, porque me perdí.

— ¿En serio Edward? no puedo creer que siendo hombre no lo sepas.

—Bueno ya sabes, no puedo ser un estuche de monerías completo.

—Cierra la ventana.

— ¿Porque?

—Por qué el maldito ego se te está escapando por la ventana.

Me reí fuerte de eso. Esta niña sí que es directa.

El timbre de mi casa sonó y le pedí a Bella que se quedara en la habitación, salí corriendo cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Encontré a mi hermana y Jasper en la puerta. Entraron cuando abrí, aunque mi hermana me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Maldita sea Edward, ¿cómo es que siempre termino envuelta en tus asuntos?

—Porque me quieres.

—Da gracias al cielo por eso, maldito niño.

—Si Alice, doy gracias de tener una hermana mayor maravillosa.

Me acerqué a ella y la cargué virándola en mis brazos, Alice era unos años más grande que yo pero siempre había sido pequeña de estatura.

—Ya tonto— dijo riendo— bájame.

La dejé a un lado de Jasper y le di la mano a este.

—Tomen lo que quieran, yo voy a llevar esto— tomé las bolsas que Alice había llevado.

Isabella estaba en la ventana cuando entré, parecía pensativa.

—Espero te quede. Cuando estés lista, puedes salir.

Se giró y me sonrió.

—Gracias Edward.

—De nada, mi hermana está en la sala me gustaría presentártela.

Ella asintió despacio no muy convencida.

Regresé a la sala a esperarla, le dije a Alice que en un momento saldría mientras tanto le explicaba que era algo tímida al principio y que no la atacara tanto que ella no era Tanya.

Alice siendo la hermana comprensiva pero mayor que yo, estaba preocupada, pero debía de confiar en mí, aunque en este momento yo le estuviera mintiendo. Ojala ella un día pudiera saber que todo lo hacía por ella, por mi Alice.

Cuando Bella se unió a nosotros me puse de pie y fui hacia ella, con mi mirada le supliqué que me siguiera la corriente, esperando que entendiera, ella solo me sonrió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

—Alice, esta es Bella mi novia.

—Mucho gusto— Alice educadamente la saludó aunque todavía se notaba cierta desconfianza.

—Bella, este es mi vecino y amigo Jasper.

—Es un placer conocerte, aunque hasta hace unas horas eras un misterio para nosotros.

—Así es Edward, le gusta mantener las cosas en suspenso, pero mi _puchungo_ ya no pudo esperar más cuando decidí venir con él.

Alice y Jasper trataron de contener una risa y yo la miré tratando de entender que carajos era un _puchungo_.

—Lo siento Puch... Edward, me sentí en confianza y se me salió tu apodo— Me sonrió dulcemente. Maldita mujer, Jasper no iba a dejar que olvidara ese estúpido mote.

—Es lindo— dijo Alice riendo.

—No te preocupes, _puchunguita_ , a veces pasa. Me acerqué a ella y sin que se lo esperara le planté un rápido beso en los labios— solo espero que este apodo no salga de aquí.

—Claro que no Edward, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la acerqué para sentarnos en el sofá.

—No pasa nada preciosa, mi hermana olvidara esto... pronto— Vi a Alice tratando de intimidarla pero ella solo se rió y le dio un beso rápido a Jasper.

Alice estuvo platicando con Bella, sobre ningún tema importante, hablaron sobre el trabajo de Alice, la decoración de mi departamento y cosas triviales, Alice no hizo ninguna pregunta personal y se lo agradecí, sería muy incómodo que me sorprendieran no sabiendo la edad de mi disque novia.

—Alice, cariño, es hora de irnos— Jasper dijo cuándo Bella y Alice terminaban de hablar sobre las leyes de migración en los Estado Unidos.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema? Solo ellas sabían.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos levantado hace una hora cuando nos dimos cuenta la facilidad con la que cambiaban de platica.

—Me has agradado Bella— Le dijo Alice en la puerta antes de marcharse— Pero es pronto para dar juicios, y solo te diré algo, a este tipo— dijo señalándome— lo quiero mucho, es mi hermano menor y no voy a permitir que ninguna otra maldita bruja le haga daño.

— ¡Alice! — La regañé.

—Está bien Edward no pasa nada, Alice, te prometo que no lo voy a lastimar.

—Bien.

Jasper que había ido a su departamento enfrente regresó en ese momento con la bolsa de Alice.

—La voy a acompañar al coche, un placer Bella.

Se tomaron de la mano y después de Alice lanzarme un beso se fueron por el pasillo.

Bella entró al departamento y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

— ¿ _Puchungo_? — le pregunté incrédulo.

—Yo no quería mentir, me molesta mentir y sobre todo a alguien de tu familia que parece una buena persona, si yo la iba a pasar mal tú también, _puchungo._

—Lo acepto pero ¿ _puchungo_? — ¡Dios! lo que no entendía era de donde salía un mote tan estúpido.

—Cuando venía hacia aquí, vi a una pareja besándose, yo estaba cerca de ellos, y se veían muy felices, ella le dijo así y él solo sonrió y la besó. Sabes, el amor nos hace ridículos, pero de una manera feliz.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie por el cual quiera hacer el ridículo.

—Ya llegara Edward, hay más tiempo que vida... Y ahora que lo pienso. ¿Quién te dijo que me puedes besar?

—Solo fue una muestra de nuestro amor _Puchunga_.

—Eres odioso— me aventó un cojín mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Esa noche le hice la cena, y mientras comíamos descubrí que no me era incomodo tenerla a mi alrededor, era una linda persona, loca pero linda.

—Sabes, he estado pensando y creo que voy a hacer uso de mi primera pregunta.

Ella dejó caer el tenedor y me vio seria.

—Adelante.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella se relajó considerablemente y volvió a tomar su tenedor.

—Tengo veinte.

—Bien—mi mente se relajó y mi parte moral también, por lo menos no es una menor de edad y no voy a ir a dar a la cárcel.

— ¿No más preguntas?

—Por el momento no, si tú quieres decirme algo eres libre, pero mientras tanto, creo que no gastaré otra pregunta.

— ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

—Cumplí veinticuatro hace poco.

Asintió pero no agregó nada.

Los siguiente días nos sirvieron para conocernos, no mucho pero si lo esencial, ella esperaba todos los días a que llegara del entrenamiento para cenar, veíamos películas o leíamos en la sala, yo nunca entraba a su cuarto y ella solo entraba al mío para ver las películas.

La animé a ir de compras pero ella hacia muchas combinaciones con lo que Alice le había comprado así que se negaba, de hecho, se negaba a salir del departamento y descubrí que casi siempre mantenía las cortinas entrecerradas, no le gustaba mucho el Sol.

No había gastado ninguna otra pregunta pero tampoco lo había necesitado, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, que ella viera que yo no era una amenaza y así poder descubrir porque no quería vivir y luego solucionarlos, por estos motivos yo la dejaba hacer, si ella no quería salir no salíamos, si ella no quería Sol entonces en la casa no había Sol.

Le gustaba ver películas de acción y de terror, yo le recomendé un día una romántica y dijo que no quería, decía que el amor era lindo pero de lejos.

Era muy limpia y ordenada algo un poco diferente a mí, y aunque yo le pedí varias veces que no lo hiciera ella arreglaba y limpiaba la casa, había una persona que iba dos veces a la semana a ocuparse de eso.

Mi madre se había enterado que tenía novia y que vivíamos juntos y me había amenazado con aparecerse un día de estos por mi casa, solo esperaba que yo estuviera presente y no fuera a agarrar a Bella sola.

Aún era raro el hecho de no saber muchas cosas de ella pero no me imaginaba corriéndola de mi casa así que mi objetivo era conocerla, aprender de ella y ayudarla, alguien debía de velar por ella en algún lado y no quería que perdiera una parte de su vida aunque ella no lo quisiera ver así.

Quería contarle la historia de porque lo hacía, pero era algo incómodo y no sabía cómo empezar, por lo que esperaría que fuera la vida la que me diera el momento como siempre, además de que había cosas de mi vida que ella debía de saber pronto.

Era un Viernes y al día siguiente tenía mi primer partido de la temporada, había decidido decirle que había en el cuarto que mantenía cerrado durante la cena.

Pero a medio bocado llegaron Alice y Jasper que como siempre estaban derramando miel, se sentaron con nosotros aunque ellos ya habían cenado.

Estábamos hablando de unos discos que le había prestado a Jasper cuando él insistió en devolvérmelos porque ya los había ocupado.

—No tardo.

—Jasper no te preocupes.

—No Ed, los tengo en la mesa de centro en mi sala, se me han olvidado y si lo sigo dejando no te los devolveré— Se puso de pie y le dio un beso a Alice en la frente. Ellos eran muy físicos.

—Bella— Alice la llamó — Por un caso que llevé en el despacho me dieron unas entradas al museo para una exposición sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el Holocausto ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? recordé lo que hablamos el otro día.

Yo no recordaba de que hablaban pero ellas parecía que sí.

—No lo sé Alice...

—Anda, no puedo llevar a Edward, él no lo aprecia— Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

— ¿Jasper no se llevó mis llaves? -— Me puse de pie para abrir, normalmente cuando Jasper salía e iba a volver a mi casa tomaba mis llaves del recibidor.

Cuando abrí la puerta me quedé helado, no había tenido oportunidad de explicarle algunas cosas a Bella.

—Hola Aro— Le di la mano y lo dejé entrar.

—Edward, buenas tardes— Me indicó con sus ojos que había una pequeña princesa atrás.

—¡Buuu! — Mi pequeña Angie salió detrás de sus piernas.

— Hola amor—la cargué y me dirigí rápido a la mesa.

Bella me miraba como esperando una respuesta. No sabiendo quien era Aro.

—Hola amor— Aro se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso en los labios.

Bella abrió sus labios sin poder decir nada.

—Aro te presento a Bella mi novia.

—Un placer—Bella le dio rápido la mano.

—El placer es mío—Aro tomó su mano y le sonrió cálidamente

—Amor— Se dirigió a Alice — Te estuve marcando.

—Lo siento, dejé el celular en la bolsa.

—Ay pequeña despistada— Se sentó a lado de ella y desabrochó su saco de el perfecto traje que portaba— Por eso vine aquí, cuando no te encuentro siempre estás con tu hermano.

—Mami— Angie se bajó de mis brazos y se fue a sentar con Alice.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, Bella y Alice se miraron un momento y la comprensión apareció en la mirada de Bella. Sonrió cálidamente a mi hermana, sin juzgarla.

— ¿Quién es esta hermosa niña? — Estiró su mano y acarició el cabello negro y lacio de Angie.

—Es mi hija, y él es mi marido Aro.

Justo en ese momento entró Jasper con discos en mano, venía riendo pero en cuanto vio la escena su sonrisa desapareció, sin embargo uso su mejor cara de póker.

—Buenas noches— dijo como si fuera llegando— pasaba rápido a darte tus discos Edward, voy de salida. Que tengan buena noche.

Todos le contestamos pero solo yo vi la mirada de dolor que cruzaba la mirada de mi amigo, Aro estaba muy ocupado viendo y haciéndole caras a su hija para que se riera que no vio la triste escena.

Me senté a lado de Bella y por debajo de la mesa tomé su mano. La levanté y la acerqué a mis labios, me incliné un poco hacia ella, como si le estuviera diciendo alguna palabra de amor.

—Por favor, no digas nada— dije contra su mano para que Aro no escuchara.

Ella asintió y apretó mi mano.

Regresó su mirada aun un poco turbada hacia mi hermana, que estaba platicado con Aro y este tenía su brazo en el respaldo de su silla, había secretos que no le había contado a Bella pero algo que ella podía ver por si sola era que Aro amaba a Alice, se notaba en la manera en la que la veía y la forma en la que acariciaba a su hija.

Era una imagen de la típica familia perfecta.

Bella me miró, como al fin entendiendo que ella estaba casada.

Crucé mi brazo al respaldo de su silla y la jalé un poco a mí y le susurré a su oído.

—Te lo dije, el suicidio no es la muerte de una persona, es la muerte de toda una familia...

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer y por continuar aquí. Disculpen la tardanza, como algunas saben, me mudé de ciudad y estoy en un nuevo trabajo de noche. Pero ya nos estamos poniendo al corriente.**

 **Al fin llegamos al cap 2 donde ya se comienza a desarrollar la historia, y que este cap seguro no lo han leído, porque la vez pasada que publiqué la historia, nunca alcanzó a ver la luz.**

 **Me gusta poner historias alternas a la historia, en este caso, les vuelve a tocar a Alice, Jasper y Aro. Una historia que indirectamente tendrá que ver con la trama.**

 **Nos leemos la otra semana. Gracias _( bbluelilas - Andriu - Maryluna - SolecitoPucheta - LeslieeMariia - The mysterious eyes - Sully YM )_ todas tienen un mensaje en su bandeja. **

**A las personas que dejen un review, muchas gracias de antemano. Tienen mi eterno amor.**

 **Zo**


	4. 3 POSICION ADELANTADA

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECER POR COMPLETO A LA MARAVILLOSA SRA MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

* * *

PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE AUN QUIERAN VIVIR.

* * *

 _Con una chica como tú, tendría que haberlo sabido_ _  
_ _Que iba a enamorarme de todo lo que hicieses_ _  
_ _Y así es, hey hey, así es_

 _¿Que cuando te diga que te quiero_ _  
_ _Tú me dirás que también me quieres_ _  
_ _Y cuando te pida que seas mía_ _  
_ _Tú me dirás que también me quieres?_

 _I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER – THE BEATLES  
_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 - POSICION ADELANTADA**

EPOV

Bella seguía viendo la escena frente a ella tranquila pero en su mirada había cierto desconcierto y era normal.

Ella había conocido a Alice con Jasper, los había visto juntos, besándose, abrazándose, lo más lógico es que pensara que ellos eran una pareja estable y hasta comprometida y no que mi hermana con sus casi treinta años era una mujer casada con un hombre mayor y madre de una niña de tres años.

Aunque no estaba acostumbrado a tocar a Bella, no solté su mano en toda la noche, señal de que necesitaba su apoyo y le pedía silenciosamente que guardara la compostura.

—Solo una más Angie, luego no te quieres dormir— Aro acarició la manita de su hija dándole la última galleta— Esta pequeña saltarina luego no nos deja dormir si come mucho— me dijo— ¿Verdad Amor? — Se giró para sonreírle a Alice.

Ella solo asintió y le dio una breve sonrisa.

Más tarde cuando se despidieron, Alice abrazó a Bella y le dijo algo al oído, yo no lo alcancé a escuchar ya que Aro me estaba invitando a comer pronto a su casa para que Bella se sintiera en familia.

Si algo debía de reconocer era que Aro era un hombre bueno y dedicado a su familia, sabía que Alice me adoraba y al pasar de los años de matrimonio de ellos, él se había convertido en mi amigo...

¡Qué clase de amigo era yo!

Acepté la invitación pero quedamos en confirmar el día.

Alice se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

—Oye me ibas a prestar ese concierto de Sarah Bringhman que acababas de comprar— Una sonrisa tensa estaba dibujado en su rostro.

—Acompáñame lo tengo en el cuarto.

—No me tardo— Le gritó a Aro antes de irse por el pasillo conmigo.

Cuando entramos al cuarto me acercó a la pared más alejada y me susurró.

—Le pedí a Bella que mantuviera la mente abierta y mucha discreción, yo sé que tú le podrás explicar.

—Alice, esto es algo que te corresponde a ti.

—Por favor Edward no le tienes que contar todo, solo… ella me cae bien, no quiero que piense que soy una mujerzuela, por favor, yo no puedo contar esa historia y tú lo sabes.

—Algún día vas a tener que contar la historia...

—Algún día Edward— Me interrumpió— Pero ese día no es hoy.

Alice salió de mi habitación tomando un disco que tenía sobre la mesita de noche , no la entretuve más, porque sabía que para ella esto era un tema del que prefería no hablar, de hecho, ella y Aro nunca hablaban de cómo se conocieron, Aro lo hacía por respeto a ella, ya que había heridas que nunca sanarían por completo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta Alice estaba en el pasillo y Aro estaba acomodando el abrigo de Angie, Bella le acarició su cabello negro en señal de despedida y yo me acerqué a abrazarla y darle unos besos. Adoraba a esta niña, era como una Alice miniatura pero con el carácter de Aro, reservado.

Cuando se fueron, Bella y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, ella con un mar de preguntas silenciosas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, yo tratando de hallar una forma para comenzar.

Me miró por un momento y se frotó las sienes como si estuviera muy cansada.

—Hoy no Edward, hablaremos mañana.

—Parece que esa es una frase común el día de hoy—Me miró esperando una explicación— ignórame, estoy loco.

—Ya lo sé, pero no sabía que al grado de hablar solo— sonrió burlonamente.

—Bella Bella— canturreé — Parece que lo tímida se nos está quitando verdad.

—Vete a dormir, te hace falta.

-—La que parece cansada eres tú.

—Lo estoy, demasiadas noticias me afectan— hizo un gesto exagerado de sueño— Me voy a dormir, descansa.

—Igual.

La miré irse por el pasillo y supe que Bella me estaba ocultado algo grave, un sexto sentido me lo decía, ese sexto sentido que te dice que tienes que correr cuando creo que me va a alcanzar un defensa del equipo contrario.

Entendía que la noticia le impactara, pero no debía de alterarla ni desgastarla al punto de dejarla rendida. Ella no era amiga íntima de Alice.

Además, me había dado cuenta que dormía mucho, por alguna razón, parecía cansada constantemente. Y ella se miraba débil

Me fui a dormir un poco después que ella aun con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y formulando la manera de poderle hablar de mi hermana

Decidí que esta vez no dejaría que me volviera a explotar la bomba en la cara, que le hablaría sobre Alice y sobre mi historia.

Así que al día siguiente la fui a despertar muy temprano para que desayunara conmigo.

Verla dormir era algo que me gustaría hacer más seguido, ya que cuando dormía ella podía tener la personalidad que yo quisiera, a diferencia que despierta sus ojos estaban llenos de secretos, preocupaciones y a veces aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo también de alguna tristeza.

Después de batallar para que se despertara y de alejar magníficamente mis ojos de su bonita figura envuelta en sabanas ella me acompañó al desayuno.

Prepare hot cakes y malteadas aunque yo no debería de comerlo y por lo visto ella tampoco porque aunque sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes cuando vio su vaso, rechazó la malteada de chocolate rotundamente diciendo que no podía tomarlo.

—Es una agradable sorpresa.

—Me esfuerzo por ser un gran anfitrión pero tú me lo pones duro.

Ella abrió sus ojos mucho sus ojos divertida y tratando de contener una risa.

Realmente en ese momento yo no entendía que pasaba, tuve que recapitular la casi nula conversación que acabábamos de tener para ver la gracia.

—Eres una chica pervertida.

-—Tú lo dijiste— Tomó un sorbo de su vaso de leche.

—Pero ya sabias a lo que me refería.

—Lo sé Edward, pero he decidido que si me voy a morir quiero ser feliz este tiempo. Voy a tomar todo lo bueno y voy a hacer lo que se me dé la gana hacer.

—Y eso quiere decir... ¿Qué vas a quemar mi casa o algo así?

—No, eso quiere decir simplemente que voy a tratar de ser feliz y de hacerte feliz a ti tanto como dure o pueda.

— ¿A mí? ¿Porque?

—Porque quiero.

Ella estaba realmente loca

—Bella no te entiendo nada— Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato vacío— Y realmente no sé si quiero entenderte porque he aprendido que a las mujeres se les quiere mas no se les entiende así que dejare que tú sola me muestres a lo que te refieres.

—Es una lógica bastante inteligente.

—Por eso, me estuve debatiendo entre como decirte lo de Alice así que llegué a la conclusión que solo tenía que decírtelo así como era y tú sacaras tu propio juicio.

Entonces fue el turno para que ella dejara su tenedor y me mirara fijamente.

—Te escucho.

—No la juzgues.

—No soy ni Dios ni sus padres para hacerlo.

Suspiré y dejé que mi mente me llevara a una época que tanto yo como mis padres preferimos olvidar.

—Mi familia y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Chicago, éramos una familia promedio, un padre que trabajaba como doctor y una madre maestra de kínder. Éramos de clase media, no vivíamos con excesos pero nada nos faltaba, Alice es más grande que yo por seis años. Todo pasó cuando Alice tenía 16 ella tenía un novio al cual quería mucho, yo no sabría hablarte mucho de eso porque en ese tiempo no ponía mucha atención si mi hermana ligaba con alguien o no, pero una vez hablé con ella de esto y me dijo que nunca había querido tanto a alguien como a este chico, se llamaba Dave, y se conocieron en la escuela decían que algo había hecho clic y no se separaron después de conocerse. Ella lo adoraba, vivía por él...

Regresé mi mirada a Bella que estaba atenta.

—Todo lo que te digo es un conjunto de cosas que yo vi o que Alice y mis padres me contaron— Suspiré tratando de acomodar todo en mi cabeza— Llevaban dos años de novios cuando Alice acababa de cumplir los 18 y estaba haciendo planes a futuro, Ella quería ser diseñadora de interiores y él arquitecto, su historia de amor era de esas que se cuentan perfectas, hasta que un día paso algo que nadie se imaginaba.

Bajé la mirada a mi malteada recordado ese día, ese frio día cuando recibimos la noticia...

—Ellos habían salido a cenar y al cine, habían tenido una cita y él le había llevado flores, siempre le llevaba rojas pero ese día le regaló unas rosas blancas. Ya entrada la noche había dejado a Alice en la casa y según las palabras de Alice, le dio un beso en los labios le dijo que la amaba y le agradeció por quererlo antes de marcharse... Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

Suspiré... Cuanto tiempo había pasado y yo aún lo recordaba...

—Al día siguiente nos llegó la noticia, como siempre en un pueblo chico, todos se supo de inmediato... Dave se había suicidado en la madrugada.

Miré a Bella para ver su reacción y estaba impactada con su boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos impresionados.

— ¿Qué pasó? Nadie lo sabe. Él era una persona feliz, sus padres lo querían lo apoyaban, Alice lo adoraba, mis padres lo aprobaban, era popular en la escuela... Han pasado los años y seguimos sin tener una respuesta. Dejó una nota para sus padres y una para Alice. Solo ella la leyó. Yo he pensado que simplemente se cansó de vivir... Prefiero pensar eso a pensar que nos odiaba o algo así...

-—Qué triste historia.

—Y eso solo fue el comienzo... Alice fue al funeral obviamente se quedó a su lado hasta que lo sepultaron, lloraba mucho pero de una forma controlada, ya que los padres de Dave estaban muy mal. Mis padres la apoyaron, papá hablaba mucho con ella le pedía que se comunicara con ellos ya que Alice parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y mamá dormía en su cama abrazada a ella y la sostenía cuando lloraba. Unos días después del sepelio Alice por fin explotó, fue una fecha dura para ella, era su aniversario, parecía loca, gritaba, lloraba y aventaba cosas por su cuarto, tuve que hablarle a mi padre para que volviera del trabajo porque teníamos miedo de que ella se lastimara. Ese día fue la primera vez que vi lo que era dolor, la mirada perdida de Alice, los gritos, la forma tan desesperada como le pedía que volviera...

Quería contar todo de corrido pero no podía, aun en el presente para mi seguía siendo impactante todo el dolor que había visto en Alice.

—Cuando mi padre llegó me saco del cuarto y se encerraron. Yo me quede al pie de las escaleras sentado escuchando todo, estaba muy impactado para moverme, la casa oscureció y la noche se volvió helada, cuando varias horas después me armé de valor y entré nuevamente a su cuarto. Alice estaba en el piso hecha un ovillo con la cabeza sobre los muslos de mama mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Papa estaba a un lado de ellas sentado también en el piso con una mano enredada en su cabello mirando al piso de frustración. Me senté con ellos y nos quedamos con mi hermana, apoyándola, sosteniéndola.

—Tratamos de seguir una vida normal los siguientes días, Alice lo intentó pero creo que todos sabíamos que en cualquier momento se quebraría, una noche cuando llegué de la escuela, había una nota en la mesa, Alice se había ido de casa, les pedía perdón a mis padres pero les suplicaba comprensión ya que se sentía perdida y el pueblo la asfixiaba.

—La buscamos, pero no la encontramos, con el tiempo mis padres no se resignaron pero aprendieron a vivir con el dolor de no verla, cada tantos meses Alice marcaba, hablaba con mis padres, conmigo, y luego colgaba.

— ¿Que hizo en todo ese tiempo? — me encogí de hombro a mi propia pregunta— Dice que trabajo, en pequeños establecimientos, de mesera de cajera de encargada, todo ese tipo de trabajos, anduvo en varias ciudades del centro del país y dos años después, regreso, era una Alice cambiada, su mirada era diferente, madura. Regresó con Aro para anunciarnos que se casaría y se establecería, que no volvería a escapar.

—Se casaron un mes después, a ciencia cierta nadie más que ellos saben cómo se conocieron, pero algo que no puedo negar es que Aro fue una bendición para Alice, ella se centró, maduró. Se dedicó a su matrimonio y con el apoyo de Aro que siempre la motiva para que salga adelante, Alice terminó la carrera de leyes. Tuve mis dudas sobre su matrimonio durante un tiempo pero, comprendí después que Aro la quería, la respetaba y la apoyaba y eso era todo lo que yo quería para ella.

Un tiempo después de graduarse, Alice se embarazó y nació la pequeña, mis padres como te imaginaras están locos por su nieta y también respetan mucho a Aro, todos sabemos que si Alice regresó de una manera u otra fue por él, ya que es un hombre recto que piensa que la familia es lo primero.

— ¿Y Jasper?

—Jasper... Lo conoció aquí, en mi departamento, ellos dicen que se enamoraron a primera vista, pero es complicado, porque Alice no piensa dejar a Aro, le tiene mucho cariño y lo quiere, tal vez no lo ame como a Jasper, pero es el padre de su hija, el hombre que la salvo y además... Creo que Alice no es lo suficientemente valiente para defraudar a nuestros padres una vez más. Realmente no se a donde vaya a parar esa relación, no se pueden dejar, ya lo han intentado, pero al final, Jasper y Alice siempre vuelven. Y las únicas personas que lo sabemos somos tú y yo, ya que ahora los has visto.

—Alice ha pasado por mucho.

—Alice es la mujer más fuerte que conozco, ella ha salido de su dolor para convertirse en lo que es hoy. Una mujer trabajadora, madre de familia, esposa.

—Y amante...

—También, pero yo decidí no interferir en eso, porque por más que le insistí que fuera sincera con Aro, no se ha atrevido, creo que tampoco se imagina su vida sin él, sabes, a pesar de su situación con Jasper, Aro es la guía de Alice, aparte de ser su marido, es su amigo, su compañero, y es un excelente padre, tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles si Aro la tratara mal, pero no, Alice no tiene justificación para lo que hace.

-— ¿Y Jasper que hace? ¿Le gusta vivir así?

—Jasper dice que la ama y que esperara paciente a que ella un día sea valiente y diga que esta con él, pero siendo sinceros, no creo que eso pase, Alice no va a dejar a Aro. No podría hacerle eso ni a su hija ni a él.

Bella se quedó pensativa, asimilando toda la historia. De repente su mirada tuvo la comprensión, encajando la historia perfectamente y se fijó en la mía y sonrió.

—Por eso no me dejaste saltar—sonreí— Yo soy tu Alice...

—Yo creo que a pesar de que tú no me lo quieras decir, tal vez hay alguien que todavía tenga una vela prendida por ti... Esa fue la razón por la cual no te dejé saltar y por la cual te ofrecí mi casa y mi compañía. Yo creo en la vida Bella, por más difícil que sea.

—El día que sepas porque quería saltar, me vas a dar la razón...

—Lo dudo.

Ella no refutó mi respuesta, simplemente se quedó viendo la malteada que seguía estando a un costado de ella.

— ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir?

— De hecho, me tengo que ir ya, para la concentración antes del partido.

Asintió y tomó el vaso que antes había rechazado levantándolo hacia mí brindando.

—Gracias Edward por contarme esto— alcance mi vaso con el de ella no entendiendo porque brindaba— Por Alice... Y por ti, porque eres una buena persona y aunque yo no quería vivir, tú tenías una buena intención.

Había brindado por muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nunca por mí y mucho menos con malteada de chocolate.

—Pensé que no te gustaba el chocolate.

—Amo el chocolate, es otra cosa...

—Espero que sea una plática que tengamos después, en este momento me tengo que ir, podrías...

-—Yo lavaré los platos, no te preocupes.

Me puse de pie para tomar mi maleta con mis cosas de juego, y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Edward— Bella corrió hacia mí se detuvo antes de topar conmigo sonriendo, ella era rara.

Sin esperarlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me abrazó

—Mucha suerte, anota mucho y patea a quien tengas que patear.

Le correspondí al abrazo sintiéndola cálida.

—Recuerda el juego limpio.

—Está bien— dijo separándose de mi — lo recordaré, cuando se hayan acabado los 90 minutos.

No se me hizo bien darle un beso de despedida, ni tomarle la mano ni nada que involucrara tocarla, porque realmente no quería involucrarme mucho con ella, aunque me parecía una mujer muy bonita. Así que simplemente puse más distancia entre nosotros y recogiendo mis cosas me fui.

Salí de la casa más animado por la buena suerte que ella me deseaba. Normalmente mis padres y hermana eran los que me mandaban algún mensaje para desearme buena suerte, pero que alguien lo hiciera directamente me ponía de buen humor.

Buen humor que no duro todo el pinche día, ya que aunque estuve en la banca, no jugué y para rematar perdimos por diferencia de un gol que yo podía jurar era fuera de lugar.

Eso sin contar con la tremenda llamada de atención que nos dio Jenks por fallar algo que él llamaba " la puta rutina"

La puta rutina consistía en algo simple: No falles las cosas que haces toda la semana. Como un tiro de esquina, no lo puedes mandar a las gradas sin que toque a alguno de tus compañeros o los remates de cabeza, se enfurecía cuando en vez de rematar a la portería lo hacíamos al lado contrario, y hoy había sido un día de esos donde los 11 del campo fallaron en la puta rutina.

Así que ya entrada la noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, iba prácticamente con el humor por los suelos, posiblemente todos nos sentíamos así, el entrenador tenía el don de hacernos sentir lo peor, solo para que aprendiéramos de los errores, aunque todos sabíamos que mañana sería otro día y el volvería a motivarnos aún se le fuera la vida en eso.

Al girar la perilla de la puerta me sorprendió ver a Bella en la sala, leyendo " Ángeles y Demonios" seguramente lo había sacado de la estantería que estaba a su espalda en la sala.

Me sonrió y trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero hoy no había sido un buen día.

No dijo nada, solo me miró por un momento midiendo mi reacción, dejé mis cosas en el suelo, y ella palmeó el asiento a un lado. Me dejé caer a su lado.

Ella sin dudarlo recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, no era nada íntimo, solo un gesto de apoyo.

—Déjame decirte que los Timbers apestaron el día de hoy.

—Ni me lo digas, por pura suerte no perdimos por más.

—Así es, aunque el gol era fuera de lugar.

— ¡Lo sé! No puedo creer como los malditos árbitros no lo vieron.

—Esas cosas pasan.

— Si lo sé, solo quería empezar bien la temporada.

—No pasa nada, es el primer partido, tienes muchas jornadas para ganar.

Asentí, un poco más animado, pero solo un poco. Porque yo era apasionado y eso de perder me hacía mella en mi ser. Aunque de nuevo, era agradable tener con quien compartir mi sentir al llegar a casa, ya no me sentía tan solo.

Saque mi celular y abrí Twitter. Era fanático de esta cosa. Escribía pequeños tuits diarios, y aunque no era muy popular y solo tenía alrededor de 700 seguidores, tenía mi grupo de seguidoras, no llegaban ni a cincuenta, pero era agradable tenerlas. Un grupo de chicas que seguían mis pasos en el torneo y muchas veces declaraban su amor incondicional.

CullenGirls era su cuenta.

Fui a ver lo que habían puesto.

" _Nuestro bebé no jugó hoy, pero lo amamos, te queremos ver en la cancha pronto ECullen13_ "

Me reí de que me dijeran bebe, aunque era un lindo gesto que me mencionaran para que yo supiera que ellas estaban ahí por mí. Era la única cuenta fan que seguía, dado que era la única que tenía.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Bella levantó su cabeza mirando mi celular.

— Mis fans me llaman bebé, yo pensaba que la única que hacía eso era mi madre y en privado, y estas chicas lo hacen en público.

—Es normal, llamamos a nuestros ídolos como si fueran nuestros novios.

—A los novios no se les llama bebé, esos es como que muy cursi.

—No me digas que también eres de los que no creen en el amor.

—Por supuesto que no, yo creo en el amor, soy un romántico enamorado del amor, soy de la idea de que el hombre nació para estar en pareja. Y aunque sea difícil de creer soy hombre de una sola mujer.

—Es raro, la mayoría le huyen al compromiso.

—Yo no, no tengo miedo a atarme a una mujer, siempre que sea la correcta.

— Creo que eso es bueno, que busques a tu mujer ideal.

—No creo en la mujer ideal, creo en la mujer perfecta.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Una muy grande, pero eso será plática de otro día. Estoy agotado y creo que es hora de ir a la cama, pasa de la media noche.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer, te puedo hacer un sándwich?

—Gracias Bella, pero no, no tengo hambre, lo que quiero es acostarme.

—Está bien.

Apagamos las luces de la sala y ella se fue a su habitación. Mientras yo fui y dejé mi maleta de entrenamiento en el cuarto de lavado. Cuando iba para mi cuarto me detuve en el de ella, y toqué levemente.

—Adelante.

Entré para verla a punto de acostarse, ya vestida con su pijama negra, de las cosas que Alice le había traído.

Se sentó en la cama y metió las piernas debajo de la cobija, me acerqué a ella y la arropé, ella me miro divertida. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le di un beso en la frente. Al diablo los disque intentos que hago por no estar cerca de ella.

—Buenas noches y gracias por esperarme.

—Buenas noches y no tienes nada que agradecer.

—Dice Alice que un gracias nunca está de más.

Sonrió dulcemente pero no dijo nada.

Salí de su cuarto y me dirigí rápido al mío, me desvestí y me puse unos pantalones de franela y una camisa blanca interior para dormir.

Me acosté y apagué las luces mientras tomaba el celular.

Volví a Twitter y les mandé un saludo a las chicas de CullenGirls.

Contesté otras menciones de Jasper, Emmett, Sophie (una chica con la que hablaba de vez en cuando, una chica que había conocido en la red) y de James un compañero de equipo que había subido una foto de nosotros en el vestidor.

Revise mi TL cuando se me vino algo que no había estado diciendo, satisfecho comencé a poner el mensaje, no pudiendo decir mucho, pero feliz de decirlo aunque fuera por este medio. Después apagué el celular y me giré en la cama para abrazar la almohada, definitivamente había sido un día largo, pero había valido mucho la pena.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi celular mandó una notificación.

43 personas habían retuiteado mi tuit, apagué el celular y me volví a acomodar para dormir...

" _ECullen13: Estoy completamente seguro, que un ángel ha caído en mis brazos... "_

* * *

 _ **Espero que esto aclare un poco las dudas que tenían sobre la historia. Bella y Edward tienen una relación mas tranquila, no quiero que se malinterprete que están enamorados o algo así, solo es cuando estas conociendo a alguien, despacito ...**_

 _ **Aro y Alice son harina de otro costal que irán apareciendo con el tiempo.**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, fue por cuestión del trabajo y la alta ocupación del hotel y las materias que llevo de la maestría que estudio.**_

 _ **Pero aun asi, no olvido que tengo esto por hacer, ya que me sigue haciendo feliz escribir.**_

 _ **Aclarando que mi tardanza no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de reviews, mientras una chica me lea y comente, yo seguiré subiendo.**_

 _ **A la persona que comente, gracias de antemano. Me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Zo**_


	5. 4 TIRO LIBRE

_Si es que hay todavía alguna lectora, una disculpa por la tardanza, explico abajo. Gracias por leer._

 _Gracias a mis betas Ruby y Maggy , por su apoyo incondicional, por ayudarme a aclarar mis ideas, pero sobre todo por su maravillosa amistad._

 ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinaria señora Meyer, yo solo los uso para ser feliz con ellos en mi imaginación creando mi propia historia_**

* * *

 _Sonidos de risas, sombras de la tierra vienen a mi mente_

 _Incitándome e invitándome_

 _Infinito e inmortal amor que brilla a mi alrededor_

 _Como un millón de soles_

 _Que me llaman y me llaman_

 _A través del Universo_

 _-Across the Universe-_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: TIRO DIRECTO**

 _ESPN ( Richard Mendez - Robert Sierra)_

 _"Ha sido un partido bastante intenso ya que las dos escuadras perdieron su primer partido, pero están tratando de salir adelante. Cada uno tratando de encontrar el equilibrio para poder acoplarse a sus nuevos refuerzos ¿No lo crees Robert? "_

" _Hay que considerar, Richard, que son las primeras jornadas y no es nada nuevo, tratando de encontrar la correcta posición de cada cual aunque puedes darte cuenta que Jenks va adelantado ya que su equipo se ve mejor y más adaptado"_

" _Eso ni lo dudo, lo que me sigue impresionando es que a pesar de la temporada que tuvo Cullen el año pasado, aun siga jugando, le hace falta garra"_

" _Son cosas que en el soccer no se entienden, tal vez sea la sorpresa esta temporada o podría pasar que nunca despierte, quedará dejarlo al tiempo, Jenks es experimentado, ha de tener un plan para este chico"_

" _Puede ser... Espera, se viene una jugada, Cullen va por la lateral, parece que ese balón va a salir del campo… no, sigue la jugada, siguen corriendo, ya dejaron atrás a la defensa, ese Cullen sí que corre"_

" _Smith se va emparejando, tiene que pasarla ya que sus compañeros acaba de ser habilitados en el área... Cullen la pasa y... Demasiado larga, Smith no llegaba a ella y se pierden el segundo gol del partido"_

" _Que velocidad de Cullen, eso no lo voy a negar, pero debe de concentrarse"_

" _Como dijiste, tal vez lo veamos despertar algún día"_

 **EPOV**

─Tienes que medir la maldita distancia Edward, el futbol es como la geometría y la física, todo es cuestión de cálculo, tu velocidad y tu fuerza en el momento justo. ¡Carajo! Te necesito al cien de una maldita vez, así que no sé qué mierdas te esté pasando, pero tienes que dejarlo ¿Está bien? Porque si vuelves a hacer una pendejada como la del partido te voy a sentar.

─Sí Señor.

─No quiero escuchar un puñetero _Sí Señor_. Te quiero trabajando pero ya. ¡Gibs! ─ gritó llamando a su asistente─ Anota, Cullen se une al grupo de castigo con los tiros libres. Ahora fuera los dos y háganme pasar a McCarthy.

Me levanté del asiento y salí de la oficina de Jenks para dirigirme al campo pero en la puerta me encontré a Emmett que iba a entrar, pobre diablo, si a mí me había ido mal a él le iba a ir peor.

Pasó a mi lado y nos palmeamos las espaldas en apoyo.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta escuché a Jenks.

─ McCarthy me puedes explicar ¿Quién diablos te dijo que le puedes gritar al árbitro y dejarme con diez jugadores?

Seguí a Gibs por el pasillo hasta el campo de entrenamiento, ahí me esperaban seis compañeros más.

Tenían la misma cara que yo, de que ya nos queríamos ir a nuestras casas, pero esto era un trabajo como cualquier otro, si el jefe te dice te quedas, tú te quedas.

Gibs nos llamó con su silbato y comenzamos las 10 vueltas que teníamos que dar al campo.

Comenzamos a correr en silencio, éramos jugadores castigados, la verdad es que Jenks no nos estaba castigando por las fallas en el campo, no era tan intransigente para darnos un castigo físico por eso, nos castigaba por desobediencia y eso era algo que él no soportaba.

Cada uno de los que estábamos corriendo o bien habíamos hecho algo de juego sucio, le habíamos gritado al árbitro o al propio Jenks. El odiaba la desobediencia en cualquier aspecto y nos hacía pagar por ello, y debo de reconocer que funcionaba, cuando entró era común ver a los 22 jugadores haciendo ejercicios de castigo, yo solo entraba aleatoriamente cuando perdía los nervios en los partidos.

Como hace dos días cuando sin querer me enojé con el árbitro por no ver una falta en el área y le grité, por lo que me gané una tarjeta amarilla. Esa era la razón por la cual yo estaba corriendo este atardecer.

Después del partido de antier, partido que habíamos ganado 2-1 Jenks nos había dado el día siguiente libre y lo había aprovechado con Bella, lo usé para descansar y estar en casa, no tenía ánimos de salir, así que habíamos visto películas durante la tarde y habíamos pedido pizza.

También había hecho uso de mi segunda pregunta.

¿Había matado a alguien y por eso huía?

Pero ella contestó que no.

Eso de alguna manera me dejó tranquilo, aunque no muy complacido porque seguía sin saber porque ella quería morir.

Ella solo dijo que si fuera asesina ya me hubiera matado, cosa que tenía mucha lógica porque yo le abrí las puertas de mi casa.

Ella se rió de su comentario y yo había reafirmado lo que venía pensando desde hace un par de días, que físicamente Bella me gustaba. Me gustaba verla sonreír.

Y eso era tan absurdo porque yo no la conocía. No sabía nada de ella y aun así, cuando ella no me veía yo me la pasaba mirándola casi al punto de un maldito acosador. Me gustaba verla mientras veíamos películas, me gustaba verla mientras ella a veces hacía la cena y me encantaba verla cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá con algún libro.

Mi madre siempre me había dicho que mi corazón de condominio algún día me metería en apuros, pero era difícil para mí controlarme, me enamoraba muy fácil, podía ver en otras personas lo que la mayoría no veían.

Como Tanya, todo mundo me decía que ella era una perra pero yo le vi lo bueno, vi lo dulce y amorosa que ella podía ser cuando estábamos solos, pero en público ella no lo demostraba, tal vez esa era la razón por la que casi nunca salíamos. Y a pesar de todo, amé a Tanya, aunque en algún momento vi lo que todos me dijeron, que era una mala persona.

Era igual con Isabella, ella no podía verlo pero yo sí, ella tenía vida, luz, si ella se iba la extrañaría, no podría decir que le lloraría, pero si la extrañaría, porque es de esas personas que nunca olvidas.

Y tener este dilema en la cabeza me estaba volviendo loco. Y me tenía desconcentrado y en la mira del entrenador y no le podía fallar a Jenks porque él era el único que creía en mí.

Así que trataría de mantener las dos cosas separadas por mi propio bien.

Escuché el silbatazo para reunirnos en el área chica para la ronda de penales.

Esto iba a ser jodidamente largo.

Para cuando llegué la casa ya estaba a oscuras y una leve luz salía de mi cuarto, me encontré a Bella profundamente dormida mientras en la televisión se reproducía _"Búsqueda Implacable"_ posiblemente se había dormido mientras la veía. Como ya me había bañado en centro de entrenamiento me quité mis tenis y me senté en la cama a ver la película, la iba a despertar cuando se acabara para que cenáramos.

No supe realmente en qué momento Liam se me perdió en la pantalla y cuando abrí los ojos el cuarto estaba a oscuras y yo tenía la mano sobre la cintura de Bella. Ella seguía dormida, tuve dos opciones, pararme y como buen samaritano irme a dormir a la sala o quitar mi mano y volver a dormir.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos llegué a la conclusión de que no soy un buen samaritano.

Nos tapé con el edredón y teniéndola acostada plácidamente en la almohada de a lado me volví a quedar dormido.

Me desperté otra vez cuando sentí el movimiento en mi costado. Abrí los ojos y ya había amaneciendo, Bella intentaba pararse sin hacer ruido.

─Buenos días─ mi ronca voz mañanera la asustó.

─Buenos días─ Me miraba apenada─ Lo siento por haber dormido aquí.

─No te preocupes, cuando llegué había una película y te iba a despertar y resultó que me quedé dormido también.

─Espero no haberte molestado, solo estaba aburrida y...

─Bella, mi casa es tu casa, yo sé que es difícil estar encerrado, aunque hago anotación de que es porque tú quieres, ya que no te tengo secuestrada.

─Lo sé, solo, no estoy lista para tener relaciones con otras personas.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

─Porque vas creando lazos, lazos que a veces pueden doler al perderse.

─ ¿Y conmigo? ─ pregunté algo tímido, me puse de rodillas a su lado en la cama para mirarla de cerca ─ No te has dado cuenta de que sin querer tú y yo creamos un lazo, porque de una manera u otra, vivimos juntos, convivimos y el día que te vayas yo me lamentaré por ese lazo perdido.

─ Esa era la razón por la cual no quería venir, siempre lo diré Edward, eres un chico con un gran corazón, se te ve en la mirada. Pero cuando me vaya, nos va a doler.

─ No tiene que ser así.

─ Va a ser así.

─ Bella...

─ No, estoy feliz con este tiempo así, por favor, no hablemos de cosas tristes.

─ Está bien, no voy a insistir... por ahora.

─ Te haré el desayuno.

─ Bella, no tienes que… ─ se inclinó hacia donde yo estaba después de pararse y puso un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome.

─No tengo, pero quiero.

Se acercó más a mí, mi estómago se contrajo de anticipación, y suavemente depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios, tan rápido como lo hizo, se retiró y salió de la habitación.

Me dejé caer en la cama y enterré mi cara en las almohadas, me encantaba esa mujer, con todos sus secretos, sus locuras, sus ganas de morir, aún con eso, ella me gustaba. Por qué defendía su idea, fuertemente, no necesitando que alguien la entendiera. Era un misterio para mí, y me gustaba, no porque fuera un reto a lo desconocido. Más bien, era eso desconocido lo que la hacía tan interesante.

─Edward─ levanté mi cara de las almohadas y con una estúpida sonrisa enorme la veía en la puerta del cuarto.

─ Dime.

─ Creo que...

─Sabes Isabella, yo creo que, deberíamos de pedir algo de desayunar y deberías de regresar a la cama conmigo y ver una película. ¿Te parece? ─ No sé de dónde había salido mi atrevimiento pero a mí me parecía una idea excelente.

Ella se sonrojó un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

─Yo creo que eso sería de mala educación teniendo a tu madre en la sala─ la voz de censura de mi madre me puso alerta mientras entraba en la habitación con su mirada calculadora.

Mierda, mierda, doble mierda.

─Yo, la deje pasar─ se disculpó Bella.

─ No te preocupes, posiblemente si no lo hubieras hecho, hubiera tirado la puerta a patadas.

─No seas grosero Edward Anthony─ Mi mamá me regañó.

─ Yo los dejaré para que hablen─ Bella salió sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

─ Buenos días mamá.

Ella no me contestó, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones que tenía en mi habitación y me miró largamente. Hubo un momento en el que hubiera querido meterme bajo las sabanas por la intensidad de su mirada. Me sentía como pequeño niño regañado.

─ Dime que no está embarazada.

La miré comprendiendo su preocupación, era eso.

─ Por supuesto que no mamá. No vamos a tener un hijo, bueno no así.

─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

─ Sí.

─ Te das cuenta que ahora ella va a estar contigo todos los días y todas las noches. Que esta niña dejó a su familia y tú no le puedes fallar.

─ Si mamá, me doy cuenta, simplemente... Ella debe estar conmigo

Parecía que Alice no se había quedado completamente callada con la situación.

─ ¿Porque debe?

─ Porque así es la vida, el amor, que se yo, solo sabemos que nos pertenecemos, que queremos compartir nuestra vida.

─Ay Edward─ enterró la cara en sus manos en señal de derrota─ ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo cariño? Con ese corazón tuyo que ama sin saber.

─ Confía en mi mamá.

─ Eso intento, pero cada vez que creo que las cosas mejoraran, tú sales con algo.

─Te prometo que voy a tratar con todas mis fuerzas porque esto funcione, no te preocupes por Bella, estaremos bien.

─No me preocupa ella, me preocupas tú. Siempre te ha ido mal en el amor, y en otras circunstancias yo no me metería, pero cariño, así, como están las cosas. ¿Crees que es lo correcto?

─Posiblemente no, posiblemente las cosas salgan bien o mal, pero no lo podremos saber hasta que pasen.

Se levantó del sillón y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

─ Siempre tenemos que esperar a que las cosas pasen para saber el resultado, pero date cuenta que no es solo tu vida la que has tomado, ahora somos más, y debes cargar con la responsabilidad que implican los sentimientos de los demás.

─Así lo haré, estoy en proceso, o eso creo, de convertirme en un mejor hombre. Sé que te he fallado, pero no lo haré otra vez.

─ Dado que no tendré una boda en la cual entregar a mi hijo antes de que viva con una mujer─ suspiró dramáticamente, si algo sabía mi madre es usar el típico drama maternal en el momento justo─ Toma las cosas con calma, ten paciencia, comprensión, y trátala lo mejor que puedas. Con Tanya fuiste novio por mucho tiempo pero no vivieron juntos. Ahora sí, y las cosas son diferentes. No se trata solo de esto─ palmeó la cama y me reí tímidamente ─Se trata también de esto─ se tocó el corazón ─ y de esto─ tocó mi frente.

─Sabes que te amo.

─Lo sé. Yo también te amo mi niño.

─Sabes que siempre he intentado ser mejor, pero me voy a equivocar, porque no soy perfecto, tengo errores, pero siempre ten presente que busco darles el menor de los pesares a ti o a papá.

─ No eres perfecto, yo mejor que nadie lo sabe, pero para mí, siempre lo vas a ser y cada vez que tomes estas decisiones locas, voy a estar a tu lado para que sepas que para bien o para mal siempre me tendrás.

La abracé y le di un beso en su mejilla. Esta mujer siempre me sorprendía con su manera de amar.

─Vamos a desayunar.

─ Me encantaría, pero dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a ella. Es de la noche a la mañana la mujer con la que me hijo quiere vivir y compartir su vida, necesito algo más que solo cinco minutos.

─ Está bien, pero me debes un desayuno.

Acompañé a mi madre a la puerta del departamento y Bella se acercó para despedirse, Esme fue amable pero no es como que la fuera a querer como a una hija solo de conocerla.

─ Edward, es tardísimo, ¿no piensas ir a entrenar hoy?

Seguí a Bella hasta la cocina, casi arrastrado por el olor a huevos y tocino.

─No, la mitad del equipo va a hacer labor social, parte de los convenios que tiene el equipo con instituciones, a mí me toca la próxima semana así que el grupo no está completo y jenks nos dio el día libre.

─ ¿Vas a salir?

─ No, voy a trabajar aquí un poco ¿Tú quieres salir?

─ No, solo preguntaba.

Me paré detrás de ella en la estufa y toqué ligeramente su cintura poniéndola alerta.

─ Si tú quieres salir, solo tienes que decírmelo, sabes que te llevaría a cualquier lado.

─ Nop─ dijo nerviosa─ Ningún lado que me interese visitar.

─ ¿Segura? ─ Acerqué mi cara para que quedara a un costado de la suya mientras los dos veíamos el almuerzo ─Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Negó con la cabeza pero estaba muy nerviosa. Para que aprenda, que dos pueden jugar a esto.

─Está bien, pondré la mesa en lo que se termina esto─ apreté su cintura y me hice a un lado. La miré y estaba completamente tensa.

Durante el almuerzo se dedicó a comer sin mirarme, fue divertido porque sabía que no lo hacía por grosera, sino que estaba todavía pensando en lo que había pasado y yo también. Ella daba ligeros besos y yo ligeros apretones. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Después de lavar los platos me cambié por unos jeans desgastados y una camisa vieja y me encerré en cuarto que nadie ocupaba, tenía mucho que hacer.

Me entretuve pintando lo que me hacía falta pintar, poniendo una maldita cenefa que no sabía nivelar y colgado unos cuadros para completar el ambiente.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta me alertaron y abrí despacio la puerta, no queriendo que ella viera lo que había dentro.

Pero ella ya no estaba, y en el piso había un par de cervezas, unos cacahuates y una nota:

" _Tómate un respiro, si quieres morir de trabajo extenuante siempre le podemos hablar a Jenks. Estaré leyendo en mi cuarto"_

Iba firmada por una carita feliz.

Condenada mujer hermosa.

Metí las cosas y me senté en el piso en lo que me leía el instructivo para armar esa cosa. Debo decir que después de trabajar tanto y estar sudando como loco, tomar una cerveza cayó bien.

Miré el cuarto y me inunde de pánico. ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si no quiere dormir aquí? ¿Si no soy lo que espera? ¿Si le fallo?

Tenía que hablar con Bella, platicar con ella y contarle mi historia. Que supiera en lo que se metía. Pero si después de eso ya no había mas besos inocentes o ella salía corriendo y se aventaba de cualquier edificio, sería mi responsabilidad ya que yo le había prometido estabilidad.

Dejé el manual después de leerlo siete veces y a la octava darme cuenta de que no lo armaría porque no recordaba nada de ahí. Sudado y sucio no era una buena manera de tener esta plática pero estaría bien por el momento.

Toqué la puerta de su cuarto mientras la abría, estaba acostada y su brazo sobre su cabeza. Gimió cuando entré.

─ ¿Bella? ─ me acerqué a ella ─ ¿Te sientes bien?

─No, me duele mi cabeza. ¿Tendrás un poco de diclofenaco?

─ Buscare algo para ti, ¿Te duele algo más?

─No, solo la cabeza, creo que tengo el estómago un poco revuelto pero es por lo mismo.

─No te levantes, te traeré lo que necesitas.

Cuando volví la ayudé a ponerse un poco recta y le di la pastilla con un poco de agua.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en el otro cuarto que había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya había oscurecido.

─ ¿Comiste algo?

─Un sándwich hace unas horas, pensé que podríamos cenar cuando terminaras.

─Discúlpame por olvidar que estabas aquí.

─Está bien, sea lo que sea que hagas sé que quedara muy bien, si tiene todo ese esfuerzo de tu parte.

─ Solo es... ─ se tocó su cabeza ligeramente como con una punzada, definitivamente no podía tener esa conversación ahora─ Otro día te lo mostrare.

─Gracias Edward por tus cuidados y tus atenciones.

─Duérmete para que se te pase el dolor. ¿Es normal?

─ Sufro de migraña.

─Con razón. Descansa, te veré mañana─ acaricié un poco su cabello.

─ ¿Te podrías quedar un poco más y hacer eso?

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Lo del cabello.

─ Si puedo, pero dame cinco minutos y vuelvo.

Fue el baño más rápido que me haya dado y en siete minutos ya estaba de regreso con el cabello húmedo pero en pijama y más cómodo, limpio y con un vaso de jugo por si ella quería algo más.

Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello.

─ Si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo hoy y me acariciaras el cabello hasta que me quedara dormida ¿lo harías?

─ Solo si tú lo quisieras.

─Yo quiero─ tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Me acosté a su lado, ella estaba hecha un ovillo y me daba la espalda, acaricié su cabello.

Pequeños temblores me hicieron darme cuenta que ella lloraba. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

─ ¿Te sientes muy mal?

─ Sí, me duele el alma.

─ Bella─ la apreté un poco─ todo estará bien.

─ No, no lo estará, pero esta noche, está siendo mejor que muchas otras. No me sueltes Edward.

─No lo haré.

Acaricié su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida... No podía soltarla.

 _ **ECullen13: Y el ángel me tiene prendado de su mano y no puedo soltar sus alas. Creo que debería ser poeta : )**_

* * *

 _Realmente no sé si alguien lea esto, pero en dado caso de que sea así, primero gracias por leer este capítulo y en segundo lugar una disculpa por el tiempo que ha pasado._

 _Por cuestiones de trabajo y escuela se me había complicado el poder darle continuidad, así como el hecho de que estuve lejos de casa y algunos meses sin computadora._

 _En estos momentos por cuestiones personales, ya no me encuentro trabajando y estoy en casa otra vez y sí, mi bella laptop ha regresado. Por lo que volveré a las andadas de subir los capítulos para terminar la historia. Como siempre, mis hermosas betas ya están en proceso de revisión de los siguientes capítulos._

 _Nunca ha sido por cuestión de reviews, ya que como siempre he dicho, mientras una solo persona me lea, seguiré escribiendo._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Con Cariño_

 _Zo._


	6. 5 GOL DE VISITANTE

Gracias a mis betas Ruby y Maggy por su apoyo incondicional, siempre. Gracias a Ruby por su ayuda con este capitulo al momento de revisarlo.

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a la extraordinaria Señora Meyer, yo solo los uso para ser feliz con ellos en mi imaginación, creando mi propia historia.**

* * *

 _"Ella me miró y yo pude ver_

 _que pronto me enamoraría de ella_

 _ella no bailaría con otro_

 _desde que la vi parada ahí_

 _mi corazón hizo "Bum"_

 _cuando crucé la sala_

 _y tomé su mano"_

 _I saw her standing there – The Beatles_

* * *

 _ **CAPTITULO 5: Gol de visitante.**_

 **EPOV**

Mi pecho estaba empapado mientras corría alrededor del parque, estaba completamente sudado después de casi una hora.

No me sentía cansado, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esto, era mi rutina, mi cuerpo estaba entrenado para el trabajo físico. Pero mi mente... Mi mente era un hervidero de ideas.

No podía sacarme a esa mujercita de mi cabeza, y eso definitivamente no estaba bien, ya que yo la había llevado a mi casa para ayudarla no para conquistarla, pero parecía que las cosas simplemente estaban pasando, ningunos de los dos buscaba una relación y sin embargo aquí estaba, pensando en pasar más días con ella.

Y no era fácil, porque no era como cualquier otra chica con la que pudiera llegar y simplemente conquistarla. Esto era diferente, no me podía sentar con Bella y decirle: " Cuéntame, que quieres de tu vida" sería demasiado estúpido de mi parte dada la manera en la que la conocí.

Pero quería saber más de ella, que se abriera a mí. Hablábamos mucho, pero de cosas triviales, no de cosas personales y si eran cosas personales, casi siempre eran cosas mías.

Y más allá de eso, era tan cálida, había tanta paz en ella o eso era lo que reflejaba. Su mirada era de una persona mayor, una que sabe lo que quiere de la vida y eso me asustaba porque podía ver en sus ojos no una señal de futuro, sino mucha convicción, nunca hablaba de planes ni siquiera para una semana después.

Salí trotando del parque y me dirigí a mi departamento, eran apenas las siete de la mañana y el cielo comenzaba a clarear.

Entré a la casa sin haber llegado a ninguna conclusión, ¿Qué hago con ella? ¿Dejarla? ¿Quererla? O simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen. No sabía qué hacer, y ¿Sí después del juego al que ella quería ir, se suicidaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

Sin pensarlo fui a su cuarto, no lo podía evitar, ella me jalaba a su lado. Estaba todavía dormida atravesada en la cama y con su cabello en todas las direcciones, completamente ajena a todo.

Era otra cosa de las que me gustaban de ella, eran tan ella, no dormía pacíficamente como te las pintan en las películas, ella era real.

Cerré cuidadosamente yendo a mi cuarto para bañarme y salir a hacer el desayuno. En lo que me vestía vi un poco de noticias deportivas y hablaron de los Timbers, me mencionaban al especular si a pesar de todo estaría en el próximo partido ya fuera de titular o por lo menos de tercer cambio.

Malditos ESPN y FOX SPORT que no creen en mí, para lo que me importa. Si fuera tan malo como dicen que ya me hubieran echado.

Pero Jenks cree en mí y yo en él, aunque eso se escuche muy marica.

Agarré mi maleta de entrenamiento y apenas abrí la puerta supe que ella estaba despierta, la casa olía a comida.

La encontré en la cocina con pijamas, un moño alto sujetando su cabello y en pantuflas, muy concentrada sirviendo cosas en el plato. Me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su cintura.

 _No tan rápido Edward no tan rápido._

Ella no brincó ni se asustó. Asomé mi cara por sobre su hombro para ver un delicioso tocino casi en su punto.

─ Huele muy bien.

─ Lo sé Edward, es mi aroma natural.

─No me refería a eso─ se rió ─ aunque pensándolo mejor ─ enterré mi cara en su cuello pasando mi nariz despacio aspirando, y dándole un breve beso antes de alejarme ─ Sí pensándolo bien tú hueles mucho pero muchísimo mejor que el tocino.

─ Tonto ─ sonrió pero no se movió.

─ No tenías que levantarte temprano, yo puedo hacer el desayuno te lo he dicho. Además quiero que descanses y que no te haya quedado ninguna resaca de la migraña.

─ Pero quise hacerlo, te lo he dicho sabelotodo que no es una carga para mí, además, solo tengo un poco de entumecimiento pero estoy bien─ Sacó el tocino y lo puso junto a los huevos que ya estaban con unos panes tostados en el plato, apagó la estufa y se giró quedando frente a mí... Pegada a mí─ Buenos días a ti también─ Se puso de puntitas y sin dudarlo me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Nuestro primer beso...

¡Diablos! Ya me estoy volviendo tan mariquita como me diría Emmett si le contara.

Llevó los platos a la mesa y se sentó esperando por mí, actuó como si hace dos segundos no me hubiera besado. Técnicamente no me besó, solo rozó sus labios...

Qué más da, fue un pinche beso.

Comenzamos a comer y yo sabía que tenía que sacar el tema, esta señorita no podía andar dando besos y esperando que nada pasara.

Pero ella realmente se dedicó a comer.

─ Bella...

─ Dime─ tomó un poco de jugo.

─ Lo que paso hace un rato, ya sabes, el beso.

─ ¿Cual beso? ─ me miró seria.

─ El beso ─ inclinó su cabeza como si le estuviera explicando la cura de la esquizofrenia ─ no me veas así.

─ ¿Así como?

─ Así... Como que no sabes de qué estoy hablando.

─ Edward... ¿Te sientes bien? No entiendo que tratas de decir ¿cuál beso?

─ Tú, yo, beso.

─ Disculpa lo que voy a decir pero pareces loco. Si no te sientes bien, no vayas a trabajar.

─ No es eso, Bella, tú me besaste─ dejé los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la vi tratando de poner mi mejor cara de persona seria.

─ No, eso no pasó.

─ Si pasó, hace unos minutos.

─ No─ siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

 _Edward piensa tranquilo hombre, piensa, respira._

Seguí comiendo pero solo por hacer algo y reviví en mi mente la escena, buscando el momento en el que me hubiera vuelto loco, pero definitivamente eso no había pasado.

¡Ella me besó!

─ Yo solo sé que no me he vuelto loco, tú me besaste.

─ Edward, tal vez necesitas descansar un poco más, te has vuelto en mucha presión por la prensa los últimos días, no estaría de más que hoy llegando durmieras lo suficiente─ se miraba preocupada pero yo sabía lo que había pasado.

Le sonreí un poco y seguí comiendo.

 _A la mierda, no estoy loco_.

─ Sabes, he estado pensando en una cosa.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ No le has contestado a Alice la invitación al museo y yo realmente quiero que vayas, sé que tú no te sientes cómoda saliendo de casa─ estiré mi mano sobre la mesa para tocar la suya ligeramente─ en serio pequeña─ me miró cuando la llamé así─ tienes una resistencia increíble, estar en este departamento encerrada, pero no es sano y no quiero que te hagas daño, así que estuve pensando que hoy podríamos salir tú y yo en la noche.

─ ¿A dónde?

─ Al parque al que voy a correr en las mañanas, está como a unas diez cuadras de aquí.

─ ¿Cómo se llama?

─Laurelhurst Park. ¿Por qué?

─Solo pregunto. Pasé por ahí antes de llegar aquí, por el exterior creo.

─Es muy bonito y tranquilo, es más, podríamos ir en cuanto yo llegue y alcanzar el atardecer sobre el lago.

─Está bien.

─ ¿En serio? ─ ella asintió sonriendo─ Yo pensé que iba a ser un poco más difícil convencerte de salir.

─Tengo miedo Edward─ retiró su mano─ No tengo miedo de salir en sí, porque antes de venir aquí yo tuve una vida, tengo miedo de que esta vida me guste más y quiera quedarme, por eso no he querido salir, hacer lazos, extrañar cosas.

─Tal vez necesitas hacer lazos para encontrar una razón para vivir.

─ Razones tengo créeme.

─Habla conmigo Bella.

─No, no quiero─ se levantó tomando mi plato y el suyo para lavarlo.

Fui por mi maleta para darle unos minutos a solas y la alcancé en la cocina otra vez.

─No tienes que hablar conmigo ahora, pero puedes hacerlo algún día.

─Solo, dame tiempo.

─El problema es que yo no creo que tengamos tiempo, a veces creo que me acerco y después te siento tan lejos.

─Suenas como un triste novio.

Sonreí por eso.

─Sueno como alguien a quien le importas.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino hacia mí, su cara era tan triste.

─Gracias, en serio gracias.

─No tienes que darlas.

─Un gracias nunca está de más─ me dijo recordando la frase de Alice.

─Chica lista.

─Ve a trabajar Edward, esfuérzate mucho y sé todo un campeón.

─ ¿Qué libro de motivación te comiste? ─ Nos reímos.

─No seas malo, tienes todo para ser alguien importante, alguien que la afición de los Timbers recuerden, solo falta que tú te lo propongas.

─Me estas asustando. ¿Se te metió el espíritu de Ophra?

─ Tonto─ se carcajeó.

─Lo tendré en cuenta.

─Eso espero─ se acercó a mí y me dio otro beso rápido antes de irse a la cocina.

─ ¡Eso sí lo viste! No lo puedes negar─ le grité para que me escuchara hasta la cocina.

─Edward ya te dije que si no te sientes bien no vayas.

─Bella me besaste.

─En tus sueños─ gritó de regreso y escuché su risa.

 _Pequeña mujercita coqueta…_

Me pasé toda la mañana en el campo con mis compañeros, el dia de hoy Jenks nos hizo dedicarnos todo el tiempo al trabajo físico, supongo que mañana que estaba pronosticada una tormenta íbamos a estar repasando estrategias o trabajar en el gimnasio.

El entrenador nos dio salida a las 2 de la tarde, pero me quedé con Emmett en la cancha practicando penales. Emmett era el portero del equipo. A él le pasaba como a mí, nadie creía en él por su cuerpo que era grande, no tan grande como jugador de futbol americano pero si más grande que el promedio de porteros que normalmente son muy delgados. Pero gracias a su esfuerzo y también a sus grandiosos reflejos era el portero titular.

Estuvimos dos horas practicando, incluso él tiró penales y yo fui portero. Era normal que entre los jugadores hiciéramos eso.

Al salir de la cancha me despedí de Emmett que se quedó con Morrison un delantero novato que estaba practicando dominadas.

Muchos teníamos esta idea, cuando podíamos nos quedábamos a practicar de manera individual, eso te da más concentración y pone de tu parte para que te puedan hacer titular, muchos otros iban al gimnasio a ejercitarse y tener más resistencia.

Llegué al departamento a las cinco de la tarde, iba muerto de hambre aunque me había comido una barra de proteínas en la mañana y había comido en la casa club de acuerdo a la dieta que nos proporcionaban.

Cuando entré a la casa Bella estaba en la sala con el libro en las manos. El mismo que había estado leyendo los últimos días. _"La Ladrona de Libros"_ Me asusté un poco porque estaba llorando, dejé la maleta en el piso y me acerqué a ella.

─ ¿Qué pasa Bella? ─ La abracé por los hombros.

─Es que… ─ hipó ─ es que…

─ ¿Te sientes mal?

─No─ se tomó un minuto para respirar más tranquila─ Soy una tonta, es solo un libro pero me ha hecho llorar.

─Ay Bella─ le di un beso en su cabello─ me había asustado. Pensé que era algo más grave.

¡Oh estúpido error y mi gran bocota!

─ ¿Más grave? ─ sonó indignada─ Esto es grave Edward, lo que pasó en este libro es grave para mí en este momento porque le he dedicado horas a leerlo y que me haya tocado de esta manera quiere decir que es un gran escritor y que me siento identificada, puede parecer tonto para ti, pero para mí que soy la lectora es importante.

Se puso un poco roja por la exaltación que tenía y me veía enojada.

─Lo siento Bella, no quise decirlo de esta manera─ estaba impresionado. Normalmente Bella era muy tranquila y no se enojaba conmigo, creo que la única vez que la había visto así fue el día que nos conocimos.

─No, discúlpame Edward, creo que me sobrepasé.

─No─ la apreté un poco más por los hombros─ Esto es importante para ti, y yo debo de tomarle más atención a las cosas que te afectan de esta manera, te pido una disculpa y prometo ser más considerado en el futuro.

─ ¿De qué maldito libro te saliste? ─ me veía sorprendida.

─De ninguno─ con mi mano libre, limpié las lágrimas en su mejilla─ Hasta lo que me han dicho vengo del Hospital General.

─Estoy loca─ se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza a lo que sea que pensaba, dejó el libro sobre la mesa─ Creo que dejaré el final del libro para mañana, ahorita ya han sido demasiadas emociones.

─Me parece bien, que tal si comemos algo de camino al parque.

─Por mí está bien.

─Voy a dejar las cosas y nos vamos.

Fui a mi habitación y dejé mi maleta, me cambie por unos jeans, playera y tenis.

 _ **ECullen13: Es nuestra primera vez ¿necesito suerte o milagro? "**_

Guardé el teléfono y la alcancé en la sala, estaba vestida parecida a mí, tomé su suéter junto a mi sudadera y salimos.

Fue algo raro recorrer el pasillo con ella. Ella iba viendo hacia enfrente concentrada, otra cosa que me gusta de ella es que no se atemorizaba. Ella iba por todo, se notaba en su carácter.

─ ¿Quieres caminar?

─Sí.

Salimos a la calle por la entrada principal del edificio, tomando hacia la izquierda. A los pocos pasos la tomé de los hombros y la quité del lado de la calle, yo poniéndome en ese costado, no la solté y ella no pareció molestarse, solo me miró por un momento y si no es porque estaba fresco y posiblemente eso fue, hubiera jurado que se sonrojó un poco por mi gesto, asi que de esta manera caminamos hacia un pub.

Entramos y nos sentamos en unos sillones junto a la ventana. Ordené hamburguesas para los dos.

─Espero te guste el lugar.

─Es acogedor─ sonrió mirándome después de estar viendo por la ventana.

─Te pedí soda pero ¿No sé si quieras una cerveza?

─Soda está bien. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

─Bien, lo de siempre, parece ser que mañana vamos a estar encerrados, está pronosticada una tormenta para la noche pero todo el día va a estar lloviendo.

─ ¿Y qué hacen cuando están encerrados?

Y comencé a hablar, algo que casi nunca hago pero con ella pasaba frecuente, hablé de cómo eran los entrenamientos, las estrategias, mis compañeros, me sorprendí al descubrir que Bella conocía a varios de nombre, en especial a Emmett, de hecho tenía un cierto enamoramiento fan de él.

─ ¿Y te gusta? ─ No sé porque pensar en eso me ponía incómodo.

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¿Te gusta Emmett?

─ ¿Estás celoso? ─ Inclinó la cabeza un poco y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su boca.

─Claro que no.

─Estás celoso de no ser mi jugador favorito.

─Claro que no─ Me crucé de brazos─ Solo quería saber, no sé si quieras su autógrafo o algo así.

─Antes, tenía una playera con el nombre de Emmett y su número.

La miré sorprendido.

─ ¿Sabías que Emmett es casado?

Soltó una carcajada y se levantó, yendo a sentarse a mi lado en el sillón empujándome un poco. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros como si me estuviera consolado.

─Lo supuse una vez que en un festejo puso el balón bajo su camiseta, cada vez que algún jugador hace eso, es la cosa más tierna del mundo.

─Su esposa es muy bella.

─Supongo que debe de ser una tipo modelo, tan solo de verlo a él.

─Rosalie es muy bella, lo tiene en la palma de su mano, Emmett vio lo que otros no vieron.

─No─ Me interrumpió

─ ¿No?

─No─ La miré confundido ─No me gusta Emmett, no de esa manera─ Acarició mi frente borrando un gesto de molestia que no había dado cuenta que tenía─ Y solo para que lo sepas, tú eres mi jugador favorito, siempre mis apuestas van a ser para ti.

Me besó la mejilla.

Me gustaba la Bella cariñosa.

─Quita esa sonrisa de engreído.

─No estoy sonriendo─ Traté de no hacerlo─ Bueno, no mucho.

─Ay Edward─ acarició mi cabello─ eres tan tierno.

Le iba a dar un cumplido pero en eso trajeron nuestra comida.

Ella se quedó a mi lado, solo que cambiamos de lugar y ella quedó pegada a la ventana.

Comimos entre risas y juegos, Bella se molestaba cada vez que le quitaba papas de su plato, pero ella me las descontaba del mío.

─ ¡Oh Dios!

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡Amo esa canción!

En la rockola del lugar sonaba Penny Lane de Los Beatles.

─ Una vez les dije a mis padres que tuvieron que ponerme ese nombre aunque ellos juraban que Bella era más hermoso... ─ Su mirada se quedó viendo la rockola y su mente vagó, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y sin esperarlo una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

─Lo siento─ La limpió rápidamente─ Hablé de mas, dije cosas que...

─No te preocupes ¿Quieres hablar de ellos?

─No, no estoy lista, solo la canción me llegó. Adoraba escuchar los discos de Los Beatles con ellos, ellos los amaban.

─ ¿Ellos te están esperando en algún lado?

─Quiero pensar que sí y que los veré pronto, pero lo dudo mucho─ lo dijo de una manera, que indicaba no quería hablar más del tema.

─Esperemos lo veas─ Ahora fui yo quien la rodeo con el brazo y le di un beso en la frente.

Ella sujetó mi camiseta y se recostó un poco en mí, como si yo fuera un consuelo y eso me gustó. Me hizo sentir fuerte.

La alejé de mí y me puse de pie yendo con la chica de la barra. Cuando regresé a la mesa Bella me miraba curiosa.

─Escucha.

Penny Lane volvía a sonar en la rockola.

─ ¿Quieres postre?

─No, a menos que lo compartas conmigo.

─Puedo hacer eso, al fin que todavía no nos podemos ir.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Porque pagué todas las canciones de ese disco en la rockola, así que vamos a quedarnos a escucharlo.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí.

─Eres asombroso Edward, gracias. ─ Se acercó a mí y me dio muchos besos en la mejilla. Pareciera que tendría que comprar una rockola para la casa.

 _ **ECullen13: ¿La canción más hermosa de los Beatles? La más hermosa es cuando estás a mi lado.**_

Después de una hora y de escuchar a Bella cantar varias canciones mientras comíamos una rebanada de pastel tortuga nos fuimos al parque.

Caminamos hasta ahí, deteniéndonos de repente en algún escaparate. Le ofrecí a Bella comprarle algunas cosas, como pulseras o playeras que veía pero no me aceptó nada, decía que era suficiente con mantenerla como para todavía abusar.

Llegamos al parque alrededor de las siete, era una buena hora.

Caminado por el sendero principal tratando de no interponernos en el camino de los trotadores. Bella iba viendo los árboles, ya que daban un hermoso espectáculo con el cambio de hojas y sus tonalidades en dorado, por lo que no se dio cuenta que un corredor la vio más de lo normal y buscó que ella lo mirara.

Me contuve, juro que lo hice, pero digamos que ya había muchas barreras en mí derribadas, así que, ¡Que diablos! Tomé su mano entre la mía.

Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad, solo sonreí y seguí caminando jalándola un poco. Afortunadamente no vio a ese corredor que podría haber salido en Mens Health

Seguimos caminando, para que ella conociera el parque, era un hermoso lugar y yo lo visitaba frecuentemente. Con su área de patos, sus hermosos senderos, el lago, algunas veces, durante la tarde de domingo, ponían pantallas gigantes en áreas verdes y mientras hacían picnics la administración del parque proyectaba películas para niños.

Pero lo que más me gustaba de este lugar, eran las escaleras que conectaban una sección con otra, no sabía porque me gustaban tanto, tal vez por su color café, o por cómo eran custodiadas por ramas, había muchas escaleras en el parque, pero estas en el centro eran muy populares, sin barandales y en una zona tranquila, eran muy usadas para realizar sesiones de fotos de bodas.

Así que cuando llegamos, recorrí con Bella la mitad y le pedí que se sentara, cuando lo hizo me miró confundida, yo bajé más escalones y saqué mi teléfono.

─Ni siquiera lo pienses─ Se puso de pie enseguida.

─Solo una

─ ¿Para que quieres una foto mía? ─ Se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer molesta.

Creo que en general no le molestaban las fotos, le molestaba el hecho de tomarla por sorpresa.

─Por favor.

─No

─Por favor Bella.

─Solo con una condición.

─La que quieras

─Cuando yo me muera la vas a desechar, no quiero ser un fantasma en tu vida.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, contra oferté.

─ Si voy a aceptar esa estúpida condición, quiero más de una foto.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una sesión? ─ gritó sorprendida

─ Tal vez, pero no de las que tú crees, solo me gusta tomar fotos con mi celular o mi cámara, no soy ningún profesional, pero cuando veo algo que me gusta, trato de capturarlo.

─ Está bien, pero todas las fotos se van cuando yo me vaya.

─Puedo vivir con eso. Ahora siéntate justo en el centro del escalón.

Cuando hizo lo que le pedí, cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en una posición muy relajada y sonrió.

De la más hermosa, tierna y atrapante manera, sonrió como si no quisiera acabar con su vida, como si nunca sonriera, como si no viviera encerrada, me regaló una sonrisa como si en ese momento yo fuera su mundo.

Y posiblemente todo esto que estaba pensando era a causa de que había visto unos episodios de Greys Anatomy hace unas noches, y debía de reconocer que esto se debía a que tenía un enamoramiento con Cristina Yang ya que era fascinante esa mujer y me estaba volviendo un blandito por ver eso, y tal vez Bella solo sonreía porque si, y no por mí, pero no me importó, como quiera capturé esa sonrisa para mí.

Cuando me alcanzó otra vez, volví a tomar su mano y seguimos caminando por el sendero.

─ ¿Que se siente la libertad?

Ella me miró y sonrió de una manera tan sincera que por un momento, una fracción de segundo, mi corazón se detuvo.

─ Justo como la recordaba.

Conforme caminábamos ella tarareaba alguna de las canciones que habíamos escuchado antes en el restaurante, tenía una bonita voz, no para ser cantante, pero si agradable.

Cuando llegamos al lago tomé asiento y ella caminó a la orilla de este para ver a los patos. Se entretuvo leyendo los letreros divertidos que explicaban que no debías alimentar a los animales. La escuché carcajearse cuando encontró el más famoso: _"No alimentes a los patos, se volverán mutantes"_ (2)

Regresó y se sentó a mi lado, viendo los reflejos en el agua, recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y en ese momento descubrí que esta parte, esta tranquilidad, nunca la había tenido con nadie, ella me daba paz tan solo con estar ahí.

" _Ella baja las escaleras hacia la cocina_

 _Tratando de hallar su pañuelo._

 _Sin hacer ruido, gira la llave de la puerta trasera._

 _Un pie afuera y es libre_

 _Ella se va de casa" (3)_

Le escuché cantar ese fragmento. Tan triste y melancólico.

─ Nunca había escuchado esa canción

─También es de los Beatles, solo que no es de sus más conocidas. Paul en un viaje vio una noticia en el periódico donde decía los padres de una chica la buscaban, que ella había desaparecido, parece ser que se había ido de casa, realmente nunca supo en que terminó eso, pero la historia le rondó en la cabeza por un tiempo para hacer la canción, poder expresar el sentimiento de libertad de la chica.

─ ¿Tú también fuiste libre?

─ Cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa, sí, dejé atrás cosas que ya no iban a volver, palabras que no se dirían más y simplemente decidí irme. Fue lo mejor.

─ ¿Quieres volver?

─ No, ya no hay nada ahí para mí.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, volví a hablar.

─ Quiero usar otra pregunta.

─ Dime

─ ¿De dónde eres?

Sonrió

─Te acabas de ganar tu primer comodín. No pienso contestar eso.

─Tendré que pensar en cómo usarlo... aunque no me deja tranquilo que no me digas de dónde eres.

─Sobrevivirás.

Tomé otra vez su mano y la coloqué sobre mi pierna, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

─ ¿Por qué haces eso?

─ ¿Te molesta?

─ Para ser sincera, la verdad no, pero si me desconcierta un poco.

─ Supongo que es como los besos robados─ tuvo el acierto de sonrojarse ─Uno lo hace porque quiere hacerlo.

─Sabes que no me puedo quedar.

─El partido todavía es en varias semanas, no tengo prisa.

─ ¿Te gusto?

La miré sorprendido por su forma tan directa de preguntarlo, ella ahí tan tranquila lo hace y yo días quebrándome la cabeza pensando en eso.

─Hipotéticamente, si te dijera que sí ¿Qué dirías?

─Hipotéticamente, diría que aunque por una parte eso me pondría triste por mi situación, por otra, me haría feliz, porque tú también me gustas─ le sonreí ─Pero claro, estamos hablando hipotéticamente.

─Hipotéticamente... si te dijera que aunque no entiendo que está pasando, que puede parecer loco porque realmente no nos conocemos bien, pero quiero conocerte más, porque estoy interesado en ti ¿Tú crees que podrías intentar abrir aunque sea una puerta para mí?

─Yo tampoco sé que está pasando, no nos conocemos, disfruto tu compañía, tú la mía y nos gustamos. Sé que la sociedad dicta unas normas de conducta en la cual debemos de conocernos primero antes de soltar sentimientos, pero no podemos meter lo que hay entre tú y yo entre normas de la sociedad porque no encajamos. Me gustaría que estas semanas, si tú también quieres, nos conozcamos más, no sé si vaya a funcionar pero estar donde estoy, me ha hecho ver, que solo existe el hoy. Y fui clara contigo cuando te dije que no quería vínculos y mírame, estoy formando uno contigo, aunque eso no signifique que haya cambiado mis planes... Y ya no estoy hablando hipotéticamente.

Medité sus palabras, ella aunque un poco enredado, lo había explicado bien.

─Tú no estas enamorada de mi─ afirmé y ella asintió ─Bien, yo tampoco, pero te gusto─ asintió otra vez con una sonrisa ─Y tú me gustas a mí. Vamos paso a paso Bella, solo hagamos lo que nos haga sentir cómodos ¿Te parece?

─Me parece un excelente plan.

─ Aunque debo reconocer que me gustas mucho.

─Ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones, tú también a mí.

─ ¿Pero no tienes pensando matarme verdad?

Se carcajeó fuertemente antes de responder. Dios, que bonita era.

─No Edward, ya te dije que no.

─Bien. Soy muy joven para morir. No he ganado aun algún campeonato en la MLS.

─ Lo ganaras, ya verás.

Sus palabras de apoyo me hicieron sentir mejor, y comencé a platicarle más sobre cómo me sentía en el equipo, mis miedos a no funcionar y la confianza de Jenks. Le conté todo eso que nunca le había contado a nadie.

─ Me haré del Team Jenks.

─ ¿Porque?

─ Pienso como él, no tardas en dar una sorpresa Edward, ya lo veras.

─Bella─ Dije soltando su mano y acariciando su cabello, su mejilla y su frente, ella ladeo un poco su cabeza apoyándose en la palma de mi mano─ No lo sé, simplemente sé que amo el futbol, pero no se me da. Ni la suerte me ayuda.

─ No lo digo porque crea en la suerte, no la necesitas y ¿sabes porque? ─ negué ─Porque tu éxito estará basado en tu esfuerzo. En todo eso que vas haciendo poco a poco, tal vez no hayas sido la revelación como las grandes estrellas, Messi, Ronaldo, Zlatan. Rooney o Donovan. Pero que tu camino vaya a ser más difícil no significa que no vayas a llegar a tu objetivo. Hay dos formas de llegar, con una estrella de la suerte y esfuerzo como ellos y la otra es a base del doble de esfuerzo, y así es donde estrás tú, así que por favor, si yo te tengo fe, Jenks, Alice, tus padres y hasta tu club de locas fans te tiene fe, necesitamos que tú te tengas aunque sea un poco.

No sabía cómo contestar a esas bellas palabras, así que solo hice, lo que mejor describía mis sentimientos por ella. Puse mi mano en su cuello y la acerqué a mí, para besarla.

Besarla de verdad, no como esos piquitos que ella me había dado. Este era un beso con labios ansiosos, tratando de encontrar la forma de amoldarnos, con respiraciones entrecortadas y porque no, al final, con una pequeña mordida a los labios de ella.

Cuando me separé de ella, se quedó quieta en su lugar, un poco girada hacía mí, con los ojos cerrados susurró:

"Sueño con tu primer beso y entonces siento en mis labios un sabor a miel, sabe más dulce que el Vino. Volveré, volveré por la miel y por ti" (4)

─ ¡Hey! Esa sí la conozco─ Abrió sus ojos complacida. ─Ten por seguro que yo también voy a regresar por más miel─ le di un beso rápido.

─Más te vale.

Después de pasar un buen rato platicando en el parque, regresamos al departamento porque yo mañana me tenía que levantar temprano, aunque tomé su mano, no nos volvimos a besar.

Esta vez nuestra conversación se centró en contarme porque tenía un ligera enamoramiento con George Harrison y aunque yo pensaba que todas las mujeres fanáticas de ellos se iban por Lennon o McCartney, ella me explicó que siempre sintió una debilidad por George, ya que él parecía muy enamorado de su esposa y por ella escribió una de las canciones más románticas del cuarteto.

Íbamos tan a gusto platicando que a primera vista no la reconocí, sino que hasta que entramos al lobby de mi edificio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

¡En la madre! saqué rápidamente mi celular para darme cuenta que me había llamado más temprano y aunque me había dicho en el mensaje de voz que no era urgente a mí se me había olvidado regresarle la llamada.

Se puso de pie con toda la elegancia que ella poseía y aunque ocultaba bien su cara con su sombrero y lentes y vistiendo muy casual, yo la reconocería en cualquier lado.

Me detuve de golpe y jalé a Bella, al ver que estaba mirando a aquella mujer, la comenzó a recorrer con la mirada.

No tardó en darse cuenta porque a pesar de estar dentro del edificio, ella usaba su gabardina.

Tanya caminó hacia mí y con toda la seriedad del mundo, me habló.

─Cuando te llame espero que por lo menos me devuelvas la llamada, no es urgente pero tú me metiste en esto, así que se considerado y no me hagas venir para estar segura de que no has huido.

─Nunca me iría, no sin ella.

─Estoy bajo mucho estrés, no me estreses más. Por favor.

─Lo siento Tanya.

─No me importa si ahora estás con esta, pero no olvides tus responsabilidades─ Habló en tono bajo pero enojado─ Demonios Edward, sabes lo complicado que es para mí salir sin ser reconocida y además con casi siete meses.

─Vamos arriba.

─No, me tengo que ir─ Sacó un sobre de su bolsa─ Solo quería que revisaras esto, son papeles del hospital, me los mandaron ayer, algo sobre los pagos de la ginecóloga, sabes que tienes que cubrir todo antes del parto.

─Pero están haciendo los descuentos de mi tarjeta.

─Pues no sé, revísalo y arréglalo, no tengo nada que ver con eso.

─Yo me encargó y siento otra vez no regresarte la llamada.

─Está bien, solo no lo hagas otra vez, no tienes idea de lo descontrolada que estoy ahorita, las hormonas me tienen paranoica y sensible.

─Te acompaño...

─No te preocupes, yo puedo sola, y además parece que estás ocupado─ Miró a Bella de arriba a abajo y sin cortesía simplemente se fue.

Cuando miré a Bella otra vez, claramente estaba enojada, sus ojos entornados, su boca rígida y su postura lo decían todo.

─Parece que ya conociste a Tanya─ Levantó la ceja inquisitivamente─ Y solo, si no te diste cuenta, si, está embarazada de mi bebé─ Dije nervioso ─Pero es una larga historia.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar al elevador, mientras murmuraba.

─Comienza a contarla Cullen o el que se va a caer por el techo de este edificio vas a ser tú.

 _ **ECullen13: ¿Alguien sabe cómo librarse de un ángel enojado? He hecho enfurecer al Cielo.**_

* * *

( 1 ) El parque sí existe

( 2 ) Los letreros realmente están a lo largo del parque y son atracción para los turistas.

( 3 ) She´s leaving home de los Beatles es la canción que Bella canta en el parque.

( 4 ) A taste of honey, de los Beatles es la canción que Bella le canta cuando lo besa.

 ** _Hola chicas, muchas gracias por leer, espero les guste este capitulo un poco mas largo. Ya van saliendo mas cosas en la historia de Edward y Bella y vamos a ver mas adelante como todas van encajando en su sitio sin olvidarnos de Alice._**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto, ya casi esta el siguiente capitulo completo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, en la contestacion de review les mande un pequeño adelanto porque no sabía si tendria oportunidad de subir rapido el capitulo, pero resultó que si._**

 ** _Carol ( sin cuenta en ff ) Muchas gracias por tu comentario._**

 ** _Espero escuchar sus opiniones. Besos_**

 ** _Zo_**


	7. 6 SAQUE DE PORTERÍA

_LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE COMPLETAMENTE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA SEÑORA MEYER, SE LOS TOMO UN RATITO PORQUE ME ENCANTA DIVERTIRME CON EDWARD._

 _Gracias Rubs y Maggs por todo su apoyo._

 _Gracias Rubs por ayudarme a revisar el cap y dejarlo decente._

 _Gracias Sully, por todo tu amor._

 **Nota: Cuando haga menciones a cuentas de Twitter, aparecerán en negritas ya que FF borra los arroba. También aparecerá en negritas cuando haga cambio a una narración deportiva.**

* * *

 ** _Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero realmente_**

 ** _Nunca sabrás cuanto me importas de verdad_**

 ** _¿Quieres saber un secreto?_**

 ** _¿Prometes no contarlo?_**

 ** _Acércate, Deja que te susurre al oído_**

 ** _Que te diga las palabras que deseas escuchar_**

 ** _Estoy enamorado de ti_**

 ** _¿Do you want to know a secret? - The Beatles_**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - SAQUE DE PORTERÍA**

El viaje en el elevador fue, por decir menos, incomodo hasta la muerte.

Bella no me veía, no decía nada, se miraba molesta por el ceño fruncido en su frente y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero además de eso no me dirigía la palabra, después de tres veces de intentar que hablara, entendí que el problema se resolvería en privado.

Entramos al departamento y ella se dirigió a la sala, quitándose su chamarra la aventó contra el sillón.

─ ¿Estás loco?─ Me gritó enojada.

Me quité mi chamarra y, copiando su gesto, la aventé al sillón, solo para hacer más dramático el asunto.

─ No entiendo cuál es la razón por la que estás tan enojada.

─ Vas a tener un bebe ¿no te parece suficiente?

─ Oh, claro que me parece suficiente, suficiente para ser el futuro padre más preocupado de la historia, pero sigo sin entender por qué estás tan molesta.

─Edward─ suspiró furiosamente dejándose caer en el sillón─ Me tengo que ir.

─Isabella por favor─ le recriminé─ Eres la menos indicada para enojarte por no saber esto, no es como si fueras un libro abierto.

─ Es diferente mi situación.

─Si no me la explicas nunca te podré entender.

─No me puedo quedar aquí. ¿Qué va a pasar el día que nazca tu bebé y Tanya venga contigo? Además, pensé que estábamos viendo a donde nos llevaba esto─ agitó su mano señalándonos─ pero un bebé Edward…

─ ¿Realmente te molesta tanto que vaya a tener un bebé?

─ No, creo que lo estás malentendiendo, no me molesta el hecho de que vayas a ser padre, me molesta el hecho de que consideres tenerme aquí, una extraña, contigo en esta situación. ¿Y si fuera peligrosa?

Me senté en la mesita de centro, frente a ella y tomé sus manos.

─He pensado en todo eso ¿Puedes calmarte un momento para que hablemos por favor?─ A regañadientes asintió. ─ Preguntas hasta el final─ me incliné un poco y dejé un beso en el dorso de su mano mientras la acunaba en la mía.

Cuando levanté la mirada para verla, mi corazón se detuvo un momento, ella estaba llorando, silenciosas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

─ ¿Por qué lloras? ─ le susurré limpiando sus lágrimas delicadamente con el dorso de mi mano.

─ Verla y saber todo lo que ahora sé, me hizo darme cuenta que, aunque sea pequeñita, tengo esperanza y me gustas un poco más de lo que pensaba.

─ Tú también me gustas a mí, lo sabes. Pero eso no está a discusión. Deja que te cuente mi historia con Tanya y solo como aclaración, pensaba decírtelo, pero como siempre, todo me pasa hasta que ya tengo el problema enfrente.

Suspiró un par de veces para calmarse. Volví a acariciar sus manos.

─Tanya y yo nos conocimos hace unos años, eran mis primeros años como futbolista y coincidimos en un evento de beneficencia al que el equipo había sido invitado, después de intercambiar números esa noche, seguimos hablando, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos siendo novios, pero llevábamos una relación bastante discreta ya que ella es modelo, en ese tiempo apenas iba comenzando su carrera también; su carrera fue en ascenso y viajaba mucho, pero aun con eso, nunca fue impedimento para nosotros en ese entonces, con el tiempo, aprendimos a llevar una relación así, a veces si yo no estaba en temporada la acompañaba a algún evento y si ella podía iba a mis partidos. Mi vida era perfecta Bella, la amaba mucho, pero Tanya tiene un carácter fuerte y nunca pudo encajar con mi familia. Cuando estábamos solos, cuando ella estaba en la ciudad y podíamos pasar hasta una semana juntos, era la mujer más amorosa que tú te puedas imaginar. Me amó, tanto como yo la amé a ella.

Me perdí un momento en mis recuerdos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar cómo una relación tan maravillosa se había perdido.

─Sabes, a veces quieres tanto a alguien y eso no significa que las cosas vayan a salir bien. Y eso fue lo que nos pasó, a pesar de que nos queríamos, a la larga, la distancia nos sobrepasó, dejamos de procurarnos, permitimos que la rutina nos ganara y esa fue la razón de nuestro rompimiento. En general, los medios no saben, es normal ver a Tanya sola y que de repente yo aparezca con ella. Una semana después de terminar ella volvió a aparecer, me sorprendió mucho verla en la casa club del equipo, como sabían que era mi novia, la dejaron pasar a las gradas para ver el entrenamiento, yo pensé que ella venía para que habláramos de nosotros y en mi mente estaba nervioso pensando la mejor forma de ser un caballero sin lastimarla porque yo no veía un nosotros nunca más─ Sonreí recordando lo confiado que estaba, tonto egocéntrico─ En unas gradas, una tarde fría, sin globos, cajas de regalos o cualquier cosa que hiciera esta ocasión especial, Tanya me dijo que estaba embarazada y como si no fuera nada importante me dijo que no lo quería tener. Eso rompió mi corazón.

Bella apretó mis manos.

─Ella me decía su sentir, lo hablamos largo y tendido, y al final, ella me dijo algo que me marcó, me dijo que si estaba ahí, era porque aunque ella podía ir sola a interrumpir el embarazo, el bebé era tan mío como de ella. Si yo así lo quería tendría al bebé, le daría una oportunidad de vida por mí; Tanya no es mala, es sincera, siempre me dijo que no tenía vena materna y yo creía que solo lo decía jugando, pero era cierto, ella siempre supo que no quería tener hijos. No muchas mujeres se atreven a hacer lo que ella hizo.

Debía reconocerle eso a Tanya.

─ Tanya solo me pidió que el embarazo se mantuviera en secreto, si en un futuro ella no iba a ser parte de la vida de nuestro bebé, no quería que la relacionaran con nosotros, decía que era más sano para todos. Ha estado lejos de las pasarelas y de cualquier cámara por este tiempo, algunos medios especulan que está aquí conmigo y otros que anda en algún retiro, ya sabes cosas de famosos, porque las cámaras son por ella, no por mí. Así que, yo me estoy haciendo cargo de todo el embarazo y cuando nazca mi bebé, ella simplemente me lo entregara.

La mirada de Bella fue de sorpresa por la manera en la que yo lo decía, pero así era la situación. Además de la sorpresa, pude ver la lastima en sus ojos y eso era algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a recibir más, me bastaba con la que mi familia me había dado.

─He pensado en esto mucho y no hay manera de embellecer la situación, solo no me mires así, con tristeza, el tiempo me ha ayudado Bella, y aunque duele un poco, Tanya tiene razón, es mejor que nuestro bebé crezca sin su madre a que crezca con una madre que no lo quiere. Porque créeme algo pequeña, no le va a faltar ni una pizca de amor a mi hija.

─ ¿Hija?

─Si, voy a tener una bebita, una niñita de papá.

─Felicidades Edward, a pesar de todo, veo que la estas esperando con emoción.

─Me estoy muriendo de miedo Bella, pero aunque no la conozco, no existe un momento en el que pueda imaginar mi futuro sin ella.

Después de un momento en silencio, acarició mis manos con delicadeza

─Siento mucho haber reaccionado así, no tenía derecho.

─Realmente no, pero eres libre de hacerlo, debí decírtelo antes.

─ ¿Estás seguro que me quieres aquí? ¿Rondando con tu bebé? No me conoces Edward. No me conoces completamente.

─Tengo todo cubierto, hablé con Alice y Aro y me apoyaron dejándome contratar durante un tiempo a una de las señoras que cuida a Angie, normalmente ella vive en la casa de Alice durante la semana, pero ya que yo vivo en el centro, esto le facilita las cosas a la nana para ir y venir todos los días, excepto las noches donde yo tengo que ir a concentración por partido.

Traté de no sonar grosero, pero tampoco iba a dejar mi bebé con Bella hasta que ella no me dijera su historia.

─Está bien, no me molesta─ Me aclaró ─Es normal tener a alguien de tu entera confianza.

Entrelacé nuestros dedos.

─Pensé que me ibas a mandar al carajo, te veías tan enojada─ Cambié el tema.

Se rió divertida.

─Lo pensé─ La miré alarmado por un momento a lo que ella se carcajeó ─Pero eres demasiado encantador para dejarte. No sé si es un buen momento para comenzar a llamarte bebé como tus seguidoras.

─Espero que no, aunque tú puedes llamarme como quieras, ahora que nosotros somos...

─ ¿Somos...?

─ ¿Qué somos?

─ ¿Qué tal si solo lo dejamos en nosotros? Sabes, no siempre tienes que colocarle un nombre a algo, a veces el saber que existe un nosotros es suficiente.

La miré maravillado, tenía una forma de ver las cosas tan simple pero cargada de sentimiento.

─Eso me parece perfecto─ suspiré ─ ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Ha sido una noche larga y mañana tengo que ir trabajar y no debería desvelarme. No voy a tener tanto aire natural para mantenerme alerta en el entrenamiento.

─Es cierto─ La seguí cuando se puso de pie ─Me dijiste que mañana van a estar bajo techo por la tormenta.

─Sí, aunque no es una tormenta grande, Jenks decidió que no entrenaríamos fuera, vamos a ver videos de juegos, planear estrategias y luego en el gimnasio.

─Entonces ¿Supongo que llegaras temprano a casa mañana? ─Me preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta de su habitación.

─Sí, podemos pasar la tarde juntos y pedir algo de cenar.

─Me parece muy bien.

─Entonces, lo estaré esperando con ansias. Buenas noches Bella.

Solté su mano y acaricié un poco su cara, no queriendo besarla, ya que no quería presionar dado toda la información que le acaba de dar, pero ella me agarró rápido y apoyándose en mis hombros se puso de puntitas para besarme en los labios, no fue un beso apasionado, pero si cargado de mucha emoción.

Cuando se separó de mí, sonreía tan malditamente coqueta, que quería darle más besos hasta que nos quedáramos sin aire.

─Buenas noches Edward, que descanses.

Solo sonreí como idiota y la dejé cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras veíamos un video de un partido de la Champions League y Jenks en el frente debatía con su asistente sobre las técnicas de jugar con dos contenciones, Emmett llamó mi atención cuando me volteó a ver con cara de loco, una sonrisa enorme y ojos brillosos.

─ ¿Sabes que tenemos constantes exámenes antidoping?

─Oh amigo, claro que lo sé─ se rió de mi insinuación─ solo estoy feliz, me acaban de mandar un mensaje en el que me renuevan el contrato para la marca Gillette.

─Felicidades Emmett─ susurré─ has hecho buenos comerciales con ellos.

─Gracias, me pone feliz hacerle un servicio a la comunidad y que todos vean mi espectacular cara en todos lados.

─La única que quiere ver tu cara es Rosalie.

─Ella puede ver mi cara y todo lo que quiera─ sonrió pícaramente.

─No cambias.

─Y tú tampoco─ su voz fue divertida mientras me veía con complicidad.

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Ya sabes, tu nueva chica.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse ¿Cómo diablos sabía él de Bella?

─ ¿Cuál?

─Oh ¿Entonces vamos a jugar a esto?

Se puso a teclear en su celular hasta que me enseñó tuits de las _**CullenGirls**_ _._

Ayer después de dejar a Bella en su cuarto, fui directo a dormir, por lo que ya no había tuiteado nada.

En el se mostraban algunos tuits en respuesta a uno, donde me habían visto con Bella por el parque.

 _ **.Sully13**_ _: Que hermoso cuando te encuentras a E. Cullen en su plan de enamorado._

 _ **.AlessaCullen: .Sully13:**_ _Que suerte tiene Tanya._

 _ **.Sully13: .AlessaCullen**_ _: Debería decir: Tenía, Edward no estaba con Tanya, parece ser que eso se acabó. Se veía muy contento con esta chica._

 _ **.lizdayanna: .Sully13 .AlessaCullen:**_ _Pero en qué momento pasó esto? Yo juraba que Tanya y Edward seguían juntos!_

 _ **.AdriuC13: .Sully13**_ _: Hay alguna foto?_

 _ **.Sully: .AdriuC13:**_ _No, fue en el parque en la noche, ellos estaban en una banca platicando, pero los vi besándose, no me atreví a acercarme e interrumpirlos. Él se veía bastante feliz._

 _ **.SolecitoP: .Sully13: .AdriuC13:**_ _Alguien que conocemos? Alguna otra modelo? Quien tiene ahora el corazón de nuestro bebé?_

 _ **.Sully13: .SolecitoP:**_ _Mi novio se los encontró un poco antes mientras corría, antes de encontrarse conmigo, dijo que ellos iban de la mano y Edward se veía protector con ella, cuando los vi en la banca, puedo asegurar que nunca la había visto, no es actriz, ni modelo._

!Dios! ni siquiera lo podía creer, yo no era famoso, solo era un simple jugador que muchas veces no era ni titular.

Miré a Emmett que me seguía mirando divertido. Ahora cómo explicaba que Tanya ya no estaba y que Isabella sí.

─Lo vamos a dejar hasta aquí por hoy, suspenderé lo que queda del entrenamiento, se pueden ir a sus casas antes de que sea imposible llegar.

Me puse de pie y le devolví el celular a Emmett.

─Por tu cara, veo que es cierto, Tanya ya es parte del pasado.

─Es complicado, pero sí, solo por favor, mantenlo discreto.

─Sin cuidado amigo, no creo que nadie más del equipo esté viendo a tus fans.

─De hecho, no entiendo porque tú las ves.

─Son divertidas, esas chicas analizando cada movimiento que das. En algunas fotos hasta utilizan círculos rojos para demostrar que vieron algo.

─Son lindas, déjalas, son mis fans.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y efectivamente llovía mucho más.

─Espero que Rosie no esté asustada─ Me palmeó la espalda en despedida ─Le preocupa que maneje cuando llueve.

─Me voy, también me esperan.

Se detuvo a media zancada volteándose hacia mí

─ ¿En tu casa?

─ ¿Dónde más? ─ Me encogí de hombros.

─Edward Cullen, realmente vas en serio, no me digas que vives con la chica nueva.

Me quise golpear por no haber dicho un simple adiós. Algunos de los compañeros que se dirigían a sus coches se nos quedaron viendo porque Emmett sonreía como loco y sobre todo porque estábamos bajo la lluvia.

─Sí, tranquilo hombre, no es gran cosa.

─Nunca viviste con Tanya.

─Emmett, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto de que sepas tanto sobre mi vida.

─Detalles, simples detalles─ Agitó su mano restándole importancia

─Está bien, sí, vivimos juntos, pero es complicado, como te había dicho, ella simplemente hizo borrón y cuenta nueva a su vida para comenzar una conmigo, ─ Este era un buen momento para callarme, pero como siempre las mentiras venían a mí como bola de nieve en avalancha ─ por lo cual le es complicado salir, además de que quiere conservar lo nuestro en privado sin preguntas de Tanya y simplemente nos estamos disfrutando como pareja.

─Creo que eso es bueno, aunque deberían de salir, esa chica no puede vivir encerrada, la vas a volver loca.

-Créeme, ella es la que aún no quiere salir, lo estamos llevando paso a paso

─Bien, pues felicidades Ed, espero que ella sea la mujer perfecta─ Me cerró un ojo, haciendo alusión a cuando habíamos tenido el debate hace algunos meses sobre la mujer ideal y la mujer perfecta.

El había entendido mi manera de pensar sobre eso, ya que eran cosas totalmente distintas y ahora con Bella podía comenzar a darme cuenta de eso, ya que ella era...

─ ¿No quieren un café? ¿Una silla? ¿Nos sentamos los tres y hablamos sobre la vida amorosa de Cullen?

Emmett y yo volteamos a ver a un muy enojado Jenks.

─Ya nos íbamos─ dijo Emmett sonriendo.

─Era para ayer par de...

─Nos vemos entrenador

─Y donde alguno de los dos se me enferme para el siguiente partido, me lo van a pagar─ nos gritó mientras nos alejábamos a nuestros carros.

Manejé prudentemente a la casa, ya que el clima era cada vez peor. Y cuando por fin llegué al departamento la tormenta estaba comenzando, este cambio climático nos iba a matar algún día.

─ ¿Edward?

Escuché un murmullo pero todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio.

─ ¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?

─Aquí, junto a la ventana.

La encontré sentada, recargada detrás de un sillón junto a la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón.

─ ¿Qué haces ahí pequeña?

─Viendo llover─ Dijo tan simple.

Tenía una cobija en el piso, unas botellas de agua, galletas y cojines.

─ ¿Esto es un picnic?

Asintió felizmente sonriéndome desde abajo.

─Hoy no podemos salir, pero ya que vas a estar aquí toda la tarde, podemos tener tiempo de calidad.

─Me parece excelente, solo dame unos minutos.

Fui rápido a mi cuarto y me cambié la ropa húmeda, poniéndome un pijama para hacer juego con Bella.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

─Bien, bastante tranquilo, y te tengo una noticia.

─ ¿Cuál?

─Unas fans nos vieron ayer besándonos y lo publicaron en Twitter.

─No puedo creerlo─ Se comenzó a reír─ ¿En qué momento? No vi a nadie acosándonos.

─En realidad solo relataron lo que vieron, nadie nos tomó una foto.

─ ¿Y tus fans no enloquecieron?

─Un poco─ Me acosté en la manta, ella siguió sentada a un lado viéndome ─Pero creo que fue más el hecho de que no saben quién eres.

─Cierto... Ellas aún no saben lo de Tanya.

─Bueno, lo averiguaran con el tiempo.

─Así es, solo quiero que todo el proceso sea fácil para ti con la pequeña en camino.

─Lo será─ Tomé su mano acariciándola ─Confía en mí.

Estiró mi brazo para hacer espacio y acostarse a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre él.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Bella?

─Tranquilo. Hice un poco de limpieza, me bañé y leí un rato. Nada interesante.

─Es interesante para mí.

─No mientas por socializar─ Me picó el estómago provocándome cosquillas.

─Es cierto, para mi es importante, tal vez las acciones sean cotidianas pero el hecho de que compartas tu tiempo conmigo es de valor.

Se levantó un poco sobre su brazo, acercándose a mí, acarició mi cara suavemente con sus manos, antes de inclinarse y darme un beso en los labios.

─En serio, eres un hombre increíble.

─No, no lo soy─ La acerqué para besarla nuevamente ─Pero tomaré el cumplido.

Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la cara, así que lo acaricié un poco para acomodarlo.

─ ¿Edward?

─Umm─ Dije relajado sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

─ ¿Tienes hambre?

─La verdad, no mucho ¿Tú sí?

─No─ Se enderezó un poco apoyando sus manos en mi pecho para verme ─Quiero dormir un rato, me duele un poco la cabeza.

─Está bien por mi Bella, descansa ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Alguna medicina?

Negó con la cabeza

─Estaré bien después de descansar pero ¿Nos podemos quedar aquí? ─ Se sonrojó un poquito─ aquí... así.

Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, era tan linda cuando pedía cosas como estas, sencillas.

─Sí, podemos.

─Bien─ Volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y se abrazó a mis costillas ─Si te peso mucho, siempre puedes aventarme, al fin que del piso no voy a pasar

─Ridícula─ Le dije mientras retomaba mi labor de acariciar su cabello ─Duérmete un rato, yo estaré aquí para ti.

Pasaron unos minutos y sentí como aflojó su agarre de mi camisa, quedándose dormida.

La tormenta afuera comenzaba a aumentar pero justo aquí, viendo las gotas golpear la ventana, yo me sentía tan seguro con ella dormida en mis brazos.

El simple hecho de que me esperó para que yo velara su sueño me hacía sentir especial.

Estaba mal comparar, pero Tanya nunca me había necesitado, ella era tan independiente y amaba eso de ella, pero Bella me necesitaba de una manera diferente, podía romperme la madre, no tenía duda de eso, y aun así tenía una necesidad de mi calor, de mi compañía... de mí. Eso me tenía loco.

Y en mi cabeza no dejaba de sonar _¿Do you want to know a secret?_ Que maldita razón tenía la canción.

Un trueno resonó en la sala haciendo que Bella se despertara por un segundo.

─Tranquila, aquí estoy─ Tomé su cabeza y delicadamente la volví a bajar a mi pecho, quedándose dormida enseguida.

Me concentré en el sonido de lluvia y la respiración de Bella y terminé dormido con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cuídate mucho"

"Estaré bien Edward, tú cuídate más y aprovecha la oportunidad"

"Sería mucho decir que ya te extraño"

"Te extraño también, pero todo sea por un bien mayor"

"Tienes razón, volveré pronto, si necesitas algo puedes hablarle a Jasper, guardé su número en tu celular"

"Todo estará bien, pero aun así, gracias por eso, le diré a Jasper si vemos el partido juntos"

"No sé cómo sentirme de que estés compartiendo tiempo con él, creo que es momento de poner puntos en claro con Jaz"

"Deja a Jaz, es un buen hombre, y los dos sabemos que no tiene ojos para mí... pero hablando de eso, salúdame a Emmett"

"En tus sueños, eso no va a pasar"

"¿Celoso?"

"Precavido"

"¿Te sentirías mejor si te digo que tengo pensado dormir en tu cama para no sentirme tan sola?"

Una risa de idiota se instaló en mi cara al pensar en eso.

"Pequeña, me voy a sentir mejor al saber que estas en mi cama y al mismo tiempo me sentiré miserable al no poder estar ahí"

"En tu regreso, estaré justo ahí esperándote..."

"Bella..."

"¿Eso fue malo verdad? No te distraigas, no pienses en nada, no pienses en sexo, es malo para tu salud"

"Solo no menciones la palabra sexo, he sido puro desde que cree a mi hija, créeme, creo que ya soy virgen otra vez ¿Eso es posible? Necesitare googlearlo"

"Claro que no, ese barco ya zarpó, pero no te preocupes, estamos en las mismas"

Me quedé leyendo su mensaje unos instantes, la verdad, suponía que Bella era virgen, no sé porque diablos suponía eso, tal vez por la falta de información que tenía sobre ella, aunque eso no cambiaba en nada como la veía, tampoco me gustaba imaginarla con alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuera un total desconocido para mi

"Entonces, comenzaremos de cero los dos, me parece perfecto, una nueva primera vez"

"Algún día"

"Algún día Bella"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Bella y en serio, eres libre de dormir en mi cuarto"

"Tomaré tu palabra"

─En serio hombre, te tienen agarrado por los…

─Emmett cállate, en serio, ¿En qué momento terminé contigo en mi cuarto?

─Bueno, soy titular, pude elegir compañero y que mejor que la primer salida de Edward esta temporada.

Dejé mi celular sobre la mesita de noche después de mensajear con Bella, le había regalado un teléfono para poder estar comunicados. Aunque normalmente me iba un día antes de los juegos al hotel donde nos concentrábamos, esta vez iba a estar más lejos y quería que tuviera lo necesario para estar en contacto. Me preocupaba dejarla sola y que le dieran sus horrorosas migrañas, por lo que había guardado el número de Jasper en su teléfono y le había pedido que estuviera al pendiente de ella.

Me estaba volviendo un poco paranoico, no tenía idea como le haría cuando mi hija saliera a su primer viaje en algunos años.

Nos encontrábamos en Kansas para un juego de visita, por primera vez había sido convocado para viajar con el equipo.

Me sentí tan feliz cuando Jenks me convocó que había llegado casi saltando a la casa para darle la noticia a Bella y ella se había puesto tan feliz que organizó una pequeña celebración para los dos esa noche, música, cena y un poco de vino.

A veces temía que tantas cosas buenas acabaran pronto.

─En serio Edward, te tiene completamente.

─Es la primera vez que la dejo, me tiene un poco aprensivo eso.

─Estará bien, todas las mujeres de los jugadores y todos los jugadores pasan por esto la primera vez y ¿quieres saber el resultado?

─Sobrevivieron.

─Exacto, todos sobrevivimos. Cuando ya estaba casado y tuve mi primer partido fuera, le hable a Rosalie cada 10 minutos, pensaba en ladrones, plagas, caídas, cualquier escenario que hubiera visto en CSI estaba en mi mente, para la media noche, Rosalie me gritó tanto por teléfono que no le marqué hasta el día siguiente.

─Por lo menos yo no le estoy marcando.

─Aun…

─Estás loco─ me reí de él, era tan relajante siempre hablar con Emmett─ Dormiré y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

─Estoy por terminar la sexta temporada de Supernatural ¿Sabías que acaban de firmar para la temporada 14? Dime Edward ¿Qué hice todo este tiempo sin verla?

─Trabajar.

─Cierto, pero aun así no tengo perdón.

─Buenas noches Emmett

─Buenas noches Edward, descansa y trata de relajarte.

Me dormí pensando que Bella estaba en mi cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.

─Te quiero concentrado, vas a estar como delantero con Morrison─ Jenks me daba indicaciones.

─Está bien.

─Es un equipo rápido, así que estaremos esperando contragolpe, la defensa debe estar bien parada.

Todos respondieron a Jenks.

─Bueno equipo, aquí estamos, vamos a ganar, y si yo confió en mis decisiones, espero que ustedes también. Emmett tu turno.

Emmett como capitán del equipo nos dio las palabras motivacionales mientras nos palmeaba a todos, el cabrón era demasiado bueno en esto, al final todos estábamos riendo, listos para salir.

En la cancha, el público me erizó la piel, no era mi público, pero eso no quitaba la energía y la emoción cuando toda una ciudad apoyaba a su equipo.

Me junté con el equipo para tomarnos la foto tradicional.

Corrí hacía mi posición para acomodarme y Emmett me alcanzó.

─Concéntrate, los errores del pasado allá están.

─Hecho.

─Y lo más importante, disfruta el juego y muéstrale esa bonita cara tuya a tu chica por la televisión, es la hora de cambiar tu suerte─ Palmeó mi espalda con sus grandes manos cubiertas por sus guantes y se fue corriendo hacia la portería.

Por un momento el sonido a mi alrededor desapareció, vi a todos los jugadores en el campo en sus posiciones, vi la afición del equipo local gritar y brincar, al arbitró contando a los jugadores desde el centro del campo, mi corazón latía desesperadamente en mi pecho, Emmett tenía razón, era momento de cambiar mi suerte.

Respiré profundo y se escuchó el silbatazo inicial.

 _ **ESPN**_

 _ **TRANSMISIÓN EN VIVO DURANTE EL PARTIDO**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN SALAZAR / KASEY KELLER / TAYLOR TWELLMAN**_

"Kasey, Taylor, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ya nos encontramos sobre tiempo de compensación y parece ser que el partido terminara empatado a dos goles entre los Timbers y Kansas ¿Quién para ustedes es el jugador del partido?"

"Aunque en el principio tuve mis dudas sobre su alineación de titular y el hecho de que tuvo unos 15 minutos malos en el primer tiempo, me quedaría con Edward Cullen, definitivamente reaccionó de acuerdo a como avanzó el partido, colocó una asistencia para el gol de su compañero Patrick y contribuyó en la jugada del segundo gol"

"¿Y tú Taylor?"

"Estoy entre Cullen de Portland por su participación en el juego y Reed de Kansas por los dos goles anotados… pero creo que también me quedaré con Cullen, hoy me ha dejado sin palabras, y por lo visto a Jenks también, tiene una sonrisa de triunfo aunque vaya a terminar empatado"

"Bueno, creo que es decisión unánime" Aportó Sebastian "Definitivamente… Espera, se vienen por una última jugada los Timbers… Gleeson la baja de pecho en medio campo y va a intentar pasarla, pero sus compañeros están marcados… Powell desborda por la banda izquierda para recibir el pase… Son los últimos segundos… Powell se la centra a Cullen y tienes que estar bromeando… tienes que estar bromeando, ¡que golazo acaba de anotar Edward Cullen!"

"Señor Edward Cullen me pongo de pie" Gritó Kasey "Que hermoso gol, la agarró en el aire y de pierna derecha la definió"

En la imagen de la transmisión se veía a Edward con el balón en la mano corriendo hacia la banca para festejar con Jenks, cuando se separó de él, tomó el balón entre sus manos y lo colocó debajo de su camisa, todos sus compañeros lo felicitaban y palmeaban su espalda y cabeza.

Regresó al campo y el arbitró le pidió el balón para después silbar el final del partido.

"Kasey, Taylor, todos estamos de acuerdo en que definitivamente Cullen es el jugador del partido, le acaba de dar triunfo a los Timbers"

La cámara enfocó a Edward que se dejó caer de espalda en el campo en cuanto silbó el árbitro, agotado por el desgaste de los noventa minutos, cerró los ojos pero mantuvo una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Gracias a la lluvia que se encontraba cayendo desde la última media hora, nadie se percató que aunque Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, unas lágrimas se habían resbalado por el contorno de sus ojos.

Era un momento extraordinario.

La transmisión se cortó mandando a comerciales indicando el final del partido.

 _ **.ECullen13**_ _: Mis goles siempre van a ser para ti._

* * *

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._**

 ** _Primero que nada, les doy gracias por su paciencia, cariño y apoyo a una servidora durante el proceso largo y agotador tanto física como emocionalmente que viví en los últimos meses, el cual la mayoría vio por mis publicaciones en FB. GRACIAS_**

 ** _Edward y Bella vuelven a comenzar, adaptarse y encontrarse, no es que quiera brincarme tiempos, es que Bella siente que el tiempo se le escurre de las manos y quiere vivir el día. Algo que pienso, todos deberíamos de hacer._**

 ** _Y Edward, esta esperando y dedicándole ya, goles a su nena, vamos a ver como le va con Tanya por ese festejo._**

 ** _Hagan que cada día cuente y regalenme una sonrisa, me hacen muy feliz._**

 ** _Besos_**

 ** _Zo_**


End file.
